The Next Carriers of the Will of Fire
by Hinata Uzumaki-sama
Summary: Sequel to A Bond of Father and Child. Hoshi and Haku are now just a few months away from joining the academy. But they both struggle with their problems. Haku is struggling to get noticed. Hoshi is trying to show she's not a demon. full summery inside. OC
1. The Jailer and the Ignored

Alright, here it is, the new story

**Alright, here it is, the new story! **_**The Next Carriers of the Will of Fire**_**! Sorry it took a while to start this and get it up! Just a reminder that I do not own Naruto. I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio.**

**Full Summery: Haku and Hoshi have already started to grow up. They're just a few months away from joining the academy. Their father and the sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto with his wife Hinata have already started to train both of them to become amazing shinobi. He has only told his daughter about the Kyuubi sealed within her because she has the whisker marks just like her father. It's still unknown to Haku. Her grandfather is still telling Hoshi that she is weak and can never be a leader. While she struggles through the judgment of her clan she also must endure the village, as they are fully aware of the demon within her. She also must live with her brother who knows that the demon is within her and will usually side with the bullies that pick on her so they won't hurt him too. She's felt alone for so long but she finally comes out of her shell again when she meets a new boy and his sister that have come to the village. While Hoshi is finally making friends Haku is busy trying to surpass his sister in basic training. His goal already is to be recognized as himself and not just the son of the Hokage and the leader of the Hyuuga clan or the brother of the heiress and a demon. And yet, he's too scared to tell anyone about a person he sees in his dreams that keeps telling him to "release the seal". Together they will learn to become close again, stay loyal to the ones they care about, and train to become the next leaders of Konoha.**

The Jailer and the Ignored

Haku and Hoshi are both six and will soon be turning seven and Nobuyuki is three

Hoshis POV

I'm running down the streets of Konoha as fast as my legs can carry me. When I'm inside I see kids running as fast as they can too. But they are never chased like I am. They run and laugh and smile. Me, I run out of fear. If other kids trip, they might cry but someone always helps them up and makes sure that they're not hurt. If I fall, the people chasing me will come and hit me. They call me names like "monster" and "demon". They tell me I should die and more than one demon in the village is too much.

I understand them. When I was little Otou-sama told me about what had happened. He originally was the one that held the Kyuubi within him because the fourth Hokage sealed it. But when were very small the demon let it's chakra slip into me and Nii-san. I was the only one allowed to know. Otou-sama said he wanted to try and let us have a better childhood than he did. So he kept it a secret. I had to know because people could see the marks on my face. Because I was forever going to be the victim of the attacks Otou-sama and Okaa-sama both started to teach me ninjutsu.

Nii-san hates me because of it. He is upset because he has me as his sister and I'm stronger than him. Otou-sama and Okaa-sama try and teach him too but he always has problems learning. I think he just has a lot of chakra and isn't able to control it. I've been forced to learn so I won't hurt myself or anyone else. But it's still hard. I hear them gaining on me. I'm scared; at first it was just the usual bullies. Now it's grown-ups too. I hear them getting closer to me.

"Don't let the demon get away! Quickly get her! We need to kill her!" I hear them shout. I am already starting to tremble. I try to look around and find a place to hide. They're already starting to figure out some hiding places I have in the village. I would have to be careful. I quickly turn a corner only to run into someone and fall. Most kids my age would cry. I can't do that anymore. I stopped doing that when I was four. I look up to see men standing over me with belts and planks of wood. Tears rush to my eyes as I look at them. Knowing that if I don't figure out a way to escape they'll beat me until I die.

"You demon. We were fine with one. He has earned his right. You haven't. You need to die before you infect more people and they become demons too!" they say. I want to run. I want to escape them. But I'm too scared. I can't move my legs. I'm trembling so much and tears are running down my face. I just look away try not to look any weaker. I see them raise their weapons. I can't do anything to escape now. The only protection I can give myself is putting my hands over my head and scream for someone to help me. I close my eyes and wait for the pain. It never comes. I feel myself being picked up and hugged. I open my eyes to see Otou-sama holding me and glaring at the villagers.

"H-Hokage-sama! We know the girl is important to you but really, she's a demon and we need to get rid of her!" one of them yell. I hold on to Otou-sama tight and just pray that both of us will be safe.

"She's a six year old girl. She really isn't a threat to anyone. She was just out playing and she has to run away from this!?" he yelled at them. The villagers seemed scared. They all slowly started leaving but they shot glares back at me. Otou-sama just smiles. I know he would protect me no matter what. I hug him and he carries me down the street.

"O-Otou-sama, I'm alright, I can walk…" I tell him. He just smiles and holds me tighter.

"No Hoshi-chan, I saw you fall earlier. Rest a little bit. Okaa-sama would be upset if she found out you had to walk on a bad leg. It's fine." I smile back. I thought we were going home. Instead he instead he took the path that goes to the Hokage mountain. I like it up here. I feel safe and I like looking down at the village. Even though there are so many people in the village that don't like me and want me dead. When I come up here I always feel safe. I guess it's because Otou-sama's face is on the mountain. Otou-sama let me down and I sat down with him.

"Hoshi, I know this is so hard for you. I would do anything to go back and make sure that you didn't have the Kyuubi in you like me." He says while looking out at the village. I sit close to him and hug him. When we come here we always stay up here for a long time. As we sit there I feel tired. Otou-sama smiles and picks me up. He lets me fall asleep in his arms and I wake up a little while later here in my room.

Haku's POV

I hear the sound of someone walking into the house. I just shrug it off. It's probably Hoshi coming home. I really hope she doesn't come here. I don't want to talk to her now. Right now, I just have to stay out here with these training dummies and practice until I finally can get some of the jutsu's I've learned right. Hoshi has always been better at this than me. I don't know why. I think it's because of the Kyuubi sealed in her.

I know she's my sister. She's always been my sister. But ever since I found out she has a demon in her. It's been different. I have friends; they all told me that their parents said they can't be with her. She tries to come with me sometimes and play. They always yell at her and call her names. It hurts but I do it too. If I didn't they'd turn on me. I usually deny that I'm Hoshi's big brother though. It's easy because we don't look alike at all. I know she's my sister. But sometimes I really do see her the way everyone else does.

And yet I don't care about the demon. But I still hate her. It's always about her! Otou-sama always is helping her. Okaa-sama is always teacher her jutsu I can't learn because I don't know how to use Byakugan. And even with the demon inside of her the Hyuuga clan still loves her because her kekki genki is strong. That's the only reason I think Otou-sama trains me. It's because he refuses to let the clan say I'm weak because I don't have the Byakugan yet. I hate being ignored. I'm never known as just Uzumaki Haku, I'm always the son of the Hokage, son of the leader of the noble Hyuuga clan, brother of the heiress to the Hyuuga clan or brother of a demon.

I am going to make that happen. I will be known as me. Even if I have to leave Hoshi completely I just want to make my dream come true. I suddenly hear a noise behind me. I turn and see Hoshi standing there hold our little brother Nobuyuki's hand.

"Nii-san, D-Do you mind… I-If I train too? Nobuyuki wants to watch." Hoshi says. Nobuyuki lets go of Hoshi's hand and runs over to me.

"Nii-san! I wanna see your cool jutsu! Nee-chan can do the jutsu Otou-sama showed her. I wanna see you do it too!" he yells as he jumps up and down. I look over to Hoshi who look a little embarrassed. I look down at Nobuyuki and gently push him back to Hoshi.

"No! I'm busy! Hoshi play with him. I can't have you here too right now! I'm having some problems on that jutsu and need to concentrate." I tell her. She just smiles and walks over to a training dummy.

"Which just Nil-san? I can help you." She says.

"Look it's nothing! Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu that's it. I can do it myself." I tell her. She just ignores what I say and makes the hand seals.

"Oh just this? Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" she yells and three of her appear. They all smile and Nobuyuki claps and hugs one of the clones.

"Nee-chan that was cool!" Nii-san you do it!" he orders. I nervously make the seals.

"Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" I yell. Only one of me comes and he looks dead. Nobuyuki laughs and Hoshi walks over to me.

"Don't worry, it just takes a bit more control. Just relax at first and then figure out exactly how much chakra you need for the jutsu. After that it's easy!" she says and smiles. I'm doing my best to not yell at her. Nobuyuki is still laughing.

"Nee-chan is better than you Nii-san! And she's a girl! Boys are supposed to be better ninja!" he tells me. Now I'm upset. Hoshi glares at him.

"Not true! A kunoichi can be just as strong as any other shinobi!" she tells him.

"No, he's right… I'm older, I'm a boy, and I'm supposed to be better than you Hoshi." I tell her. I refuse to look at her.

"Not true Nii-san! I can be just as strong as you even though I'm a girl!" she yells.

"You aren't that strong! You don't even have real power! You just have a demon in you and because of that you think you have power! Well you know what? You don't! I'm ten times stronger than you! I should just listen to the villagers! They're all right! You're nothing but a demon that just needs to go away!" I yell at her. She freezes as she looks at me. I can see tears by her eyes. I feel happy that I finally get to make sure she knows that I'm the big brother so I'm the one in charge. Nobuyuki is yelling something about how I need to say sorry. I just ignore him. Hoshi suddenly burst out crying and runs back into the house. I hear her crying for Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. It takes a few minutes but Otou-sama comes out and looks very upset.

"Haku, did you really tell her those things?" he asks me. I can tell he's trying to not yell. Nobuyuki runs over to him and nods.

"Otou-sama! Nii-san was being so mean to Nee-chan! He really did call her a demon!" he says as Otou-sama is trying his best to calm down.

"Nobuyuki, go inside. Go find Okaa-sama and try to cheer up Hoshi." He orders. Nobuyuki looks nervous and runs inside.

"Otou-sama she needed to hear it! I'm the oldest! I'm sick of her always being better at the training than me!" I start telling him.

"I don't care! She could be as strong as a Jounin and you could still be in the academy for all I care! If you ever tell her those things again won't train you Haku, and I'll make sure you get held back in the academy so everyone knows your sister is stronger." He tells me. I feel like crying now. It's not fair. I nod and look down. He takes me into the house. I can still hear Hoshi crying as I go to my room.

"Haku, stay here until I tell you to come out!" he yells as he closes the door. I just take my toy shrunken and throw them at the wall.

It's stupid! I don't care what Otou-sama says. Nee-chan really is a demon. I agree with everyone else! And I won't be related to her anymore! I was from now on only going to be known as me. Uzumaki Haku. As long as people would recognize me that's all I cared about.

**Wow that was long! I am already in love with writing this! I just can't wait for what happens! Yes I know Haku sounds kinda evil and he's so mean to Hoshi. But trust me, he changes. He really will become close with Hoshi. Anyway, that's it for now! Please review!**


	2. Dreams Mean More Than They Seem

Ok well here's the next chapter

**Ok well here's the next chapter! History is so boring so I'm writing part of this during my class! Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I love reviews. They make me happy. Trust me, you got an idea about something that could happen, let me know! I want to know! I've gotten so many ideas from reviews before! So in short, review. It makes me happy. Gives me ideas. And ideas mean new chapters up sooner which makes you guys happy (I hope!). ok just some advise. Since I wrote have of this during class. The other half was at home. If you know the song A Beautiful Wish from the anime Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pichi Pure than listen to that while you're reading Hoshi's dream. I think it's kinda like a theme song for her. So now, let's have a moment of silence to mourn the fact that I do not own Naruto… ok! Now let's jump for joy that I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio!**

_Dream_

Dreams Mean More Than They Seem

Haku POV

I suddenly wake up. I'm sweating pretty badly. I don't know what just happened. My dream didn't seem like a nightmare. But what but a nightmare could make me do this? It was weird. But aren't most dreams? I don't understand.

_Dream_

_I was in a dark room. There was almost no light. I don't think I've ever seen that place before. But for some reason, it seemed familiar. Then I noticed that I wasn't alone. I saw a figure. It was a boy about my age and height. _

_"Hey? Who are you? Where are we?" I yelled at the kid. He didn't look up at me. He just stared at the ground._

_"Um, hey kid! Hi, my name is Haku. Who are you? What's your name?" I asked. He finally looked up at me. I couldn't see his eyes but he looked a little familiar. Like he was a friend from the past. I tried to move closer but when I did I saw that he had been crying._

_"H-Hey! A-Are you ok? I-I mean, why are you crying? Are you hurt?" I asked._

_"I'm scared. I don't like being here. I want to leave…" he said. _

_"Well, why can't you? I mean, if you don't like it here. Why don't you leave? There are plenty of other places you could go." I told him._

_"Will you tell me who you are? I want to help you." I told him and smiled._

_"I have a lot of names. I don't want to be called any of them. All I want, is to leave this place. You can help me, if you do what I say then I can be free…" he told me. I was a little unsure. Yes, this person seemed familiar but it was also like it was dangerous. So maybe not a friend, but an enemy. _

_"W-What'll I have to do? I-I'm not so sure." I told the boy. He seemed to become upset._

_"Do it. Do what I say. Obey my orders. You must. You cannot ignore my demands!" He yelled. I was scared now. This wasn't a crying lost kid. He was something much great than that._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked and tried to not show how scared I was. He just laughed. It wasn't a normal laugh. I have never heard a laugh like that._

_"I am going to be the one who controls you. You must release the seal…" he said. I was confused. What seal? And more importantly, who the hell did that jerk think he was to try and control me!_

_"You don't dare! I'm Uzumaki Haku! I'm going to be the greatest shinobi ever! I'll be stronger than my sister and both of my parents together! No on can order me around!" I yelled at the boy. He just laughed. I ran to try and hit him but I fell. Then everything went dark._

_End of Dream_

"Yeah, that kid. He tried bossing me around. What did he mean? What seal was he talking about?" I ask myself now. It's still late. It's not time to get up yet. I just rest a little bit more until I hear someone walking outside my door…

Hoshi POV

I'm confused right now. I just had a dream that had me chased away again by the villagers. And yet, it was one of the best dreams I've ever had. I don't understand it at all. How is it that I could have been so scared in the dream and yet I was also so happy?

_Dream_

_At first I was with Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. We were at the park and everyone was playing but me. I was scared to play. If I did than the other kids would try and push me away. Even Nii-san did this. I looked up at Otou-sama and raised my arms so he could pick me up. He did and let me sit on his lap so I wouldn't feel lonely. Suddenly, out of the group of kids, Nii-san ran back over to us._

_"Oi! Nee-chan! Come on! We need you so we can play a game. We're short one person on a team so come and play with us!" he yelled and tried to pull me away. I looked up at Otou-sama and he nodded. I jumped down from his lap and ran with Haku over to the group of kids. A lot of the kids I knew were there. Sora, who's a little bit older than me was there with her brother Taro. Cho and Shika were there. So were Yuichi and Kohaku. What was great was that both my cousins Masaki and Chiasa were there. It looked like fun. Like I was finally going to be able to play with other kids._

_But then it ended. I saw figures. They were dark and they had pipes, planks of wood, canes, just something that I've seen people try to beat me with before. They shouted at me. I looked for the rest of the kids to help me but they just yelled at me too. I tried to find Otou-sama but he wasn't there. I turned back and Nii-san was there in front of everyone. They were shouting things at him._

"_Don't help her! She's a demon remember? Just get away from her!" they yelled. He looked at them and then back at me._

"_N-Nii-san, please… Y-You know I'm not a demon. Nii-san please, help me…" I begged. He walked over and I thought he was going to help me. I reached my hand out to him but he slapped it._

"_Get away! You're not my sister! I don't care what you say!" he yelled and pushed me down. I fell and then quickly got up and ran as I heard people trying to chase me. I screamed. I wanted someone to help me. There was a big hill that I started to run down. I thought that I could hide in the field below in the flowers. But I tripped and fell. I rolled down the hill and landed in the flowers. I heard everyone running past but they didn't find me. Eventually I got up and tried to leave. Suddenly I saw a girl sitting in the field. She was just there picking flowers. It was weird. I hadn't noticed her before. It was like she grew from the ground just like the flowers. I tried to avoid her but she ran up to me. _

"_W-Who are you?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. She looked only a little bit younger than me. She had black hair tied into a ponytail with a light blue dress on. She just smiled at me and handed me a bundle of flowers. They were all tied together and made a flower crown. I wasn't sure what to do but she took it from me and put it on my head. I smiled back at her. It was nice. I was happy. There was a field filled with beautiful flowers and I had made a friend. There were butterflies in the field. One of them flew over to me. It landed on my hand. Suddenly it changed. In a matter of seconds it wasn't a butterfly anymore, but a boy. I started blushing. I don't know why but I couldn't see his face. _

"_H-Hi… M-My name is Hoshi… W-who are you?" I asked him. I tried to move closer but he pulled me close to him. He was hugging me and I was hugging him back. Even though I couldn't see it. I knew he was smiling._

"_A friend…" the boy said. I could see the girl still standing there and smiling at us. I didn't even know who they were. But I was happy. I had friends. I didn't want to leave._

_End of Dream_

That boy. I didn't see his face. I can't remember anyone like that before. But in the dream, when I was with him, I felt so safe. I knew that boy was nice and really was what he said he was. A friend. I've decided I don't want to be alone anymore. I'll find my friend no matter what.

Now I hear Nii-san. It sounds like he just woke up. I quickly get out of bed and walk over to his room.

"N-Nii-san? A-Are you awake?" I ask as I stand outside his door.

"Yeah, what's wrong? Are you ok Nee-chan?" he asks.

"M-May I come in?" I ask. I'm still a little unsure just because of the fight earlier. I want to be friends with my brother again.

"Sure come in." he says. I run in and get up onto his bed and sit with him.

"A-Are you ok Nii-san? Why are you awake?" I ask.

"Yeah I am. I just had this freaky dream, that's all. What about you? Why are you up?" he asks me.

"I-I had a dream too. I just woke up…" I tell him. He nods and then hugs me.

"G-Gomen Nee-chan. I was upset. I know I yell at you a lot but I really am happy that you're my sister…" he says. I hug him back and smile. Suddenly the door opens. Otou-sama is standing in the doorway.

"It's 3:30. What are you two doing?" he asks.

"I had a bad dream and Nee-chan was helping me…" Haku says. Otou-sama nods and picks us both up.

"Well come on, Nobuyuki was scared tonight too so he's already in my room with Okaa-sama. Both of you should come too." he says as he carries us back to his room. Okaa-sama and Nobuyuki are asleep. Haku gets next to Nobuyuki and I get next to him. Otou-sama tucks us in and get into the bed next to me. He smiles at me. I'm going to make him happy by showing him I won't be alone anymore. I'll find my new friend and then get him to meet Otou-sama. I know that once I get a friend. Everything will be better.

**Well here it is! I had fun with this chapter. It was so good to write! I'll be updating again soon. This is just getting started!**


	3. Birthday

**Ok! It's so nice to get reviews! Thank you people! Right now my bestest buddy from reviews is Deadknuat! He's cool and is now gonna be helping me if I get stuck! So trust me ppl, this guy is nice! Anyway! On with the story! I do not own Naruto but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio**

Birthday

Hoshi POV

It's morning now. I just heard Nii-san yell and Nobuyuki for something. I bet he was trying to follow and learn jutsus again. Nii-san just is always yelling saying Nobuyuki is too young to learn any jutsus. I think Nii-san is just getting stressed because today is our birthday.

Every year on our birthday we go over to the Hyuuga complex and see our grandfather. He's very strict with me since by Okaa-sama is supposed to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan. But when she was younger they thought she was weak so she couldn't be the leader. Now I am always competing with my cousin Masaki. My aunt Hanabi has a little girl and she's fighting to make her be the heir. Her name is Hikari. **(a/n: lol I couldn't resist! Hikari means light, sticking with the Hyuuga's obsession with names about sun!) **I understand why all of our parents are making us fight against each other. We know that once my grandfather picks an heir the others are going to be banished to the branch family. Hikari is mean and would use the caged bird seal on us. Masaki could be nice but Okaa-sama says he's like his father. Which I guess means he's anti fun half of the time.

But every year for our birthday grandfather always acts kind until it's time to see how strong I am. I always try to do my best and it will seem like he's happy but I really can't tell. But then Nii-san will try and show how strong he is but will always be ignored. And after that Nii-san always trains even harder and yells at me for usually about a week. I don't mind it now. I'm used to it.

Now I hear Nobuyuki crying. I hear him running down the hall getting closer to my room. I turn over and lie on my bed and hope he'll think I'm still asleep. Suddenly the door bursts open and I brace myself so I'm ready when Nobuyuki tackles the bed and starts shaking me.

"Nee-chan! Nii-san won't let me train with him and he keeps yelling at me!" he yells right in my ear. I gently push him away and sit up as Haku comes in.

"Why can't you help him a little? He'll struggle to learn it and leave you alone." I tell Nii-san.

"I can't train if he's there! He'll just annoy me! This year I'll show everyone that I really am stronger than you Hoshi!" he yells at me. He walks over to my bed and sits on it with Nobuyuki and me. While the two of them have a staring contest I start to try and gather all my stuffed animals back onto my bed after my brothers threw them as they came in. I only have one stuffed animal that I really care about and that's my stuffed Kyuubi plushie. I got it when I was really little. When Otou-sama told me that the real demon was sealed inside of me at first I was scared of it. But now sometimes it can be the only friend I have to talk to. Especially when Nii-san is mad at me. I sit back on the bed hugging my doll when Nii-san looks at me. He freezes and his eyes widen with fear.

"N-Nii-san, are you ok? What's wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head and runs out.

"Oi! Nii-san! Matte!" Nobuyuki yells as he follows Nii-san out of my room. I just sit here and hug my doll closer. I don't understand, what made Nii-san run away? I get up and get dressed into my usual clothes. A pink t-shirt and a black skort. I brush my hair, which goes down to my shoulder blades. When it's down like this everyone says I look like Okaa-sama when she was a chuunin. Her hair is really long now and I want my hair to be like that too. She thinks I should keep my hair short since that's what she did when she was my age. I pull it back into two low pigtails and run out of my room to go to the kitchen where I can hear Nobuyuki yelling. I meet Nii-san as we're walking to the kitchen since his room is right next to mine. He got dressed in his usual dark blue jacket left open with a white shirt under it and kaki shorts.

"Nii-san, are you ok? What happened earlier?" I ask.

"O-Oh, it's nothing…" he says and smiles and he drags me into the kitchen. We walk in and there are two huge piles of presents waiting for us. We both charge and are about to start opening them until Otou-sama catches us and gets us away from the presents.

"You two will have to wait, sorry I know it must be hard." He tells us and smiles. Haku starts arguing and Okaa-sama comes in with Nobuyuki following close behind.

It was a good birthday I thought. I got a lot of toys and Haku was happy that he got some scrolls to teach him some jutsus. He got upset though when Nobuyuki tried stealing the scrolls. It was fun. Until Okaa-sama told us to go change into formal clothes so we could go to the Hyuuga complex. I very reluctantly went back to change into some training clothes and then put a yellow kimono on over it. I tried hiding there and didn't come out until Okaa-sama came in a dragged me out. Nii-san was already looking serious. I just hope he doesn't hate me after this.

Haku POV

We're walking over to the Hyuuga complex now. I smile at Hoshi because she is looking really nervous. I understand that. I would be too if I was her. Because today was the day that I would beat her and show everybody that I'm better than my annoying sister! I'm not going to let her show me up anymore. If I beat her the Hyuuga clan would have to acknowledge me. It was the first step to be acknowledged by everyone.

When we got there grandfather was already serious. Which was unusual because he normally fakes caring about us and then sees how strong Hoshi is. He and Otou-sama glared at each other before grandfather signaled for us to follow him. We did and he led us to one of the dojos for the main house. He sat down and Hoshi changed into her training clothes.

"Don't worry Hoshi, you'll be fine." Okaa-sama tells her and it makes her look a little more confident. I just sit next to Otou-sama and Nobuyuki and watch as Hoshi stand in the middle of the room. Grandfather got up and stood in front of Hoshi and looked down at her, meeting her eyes. She looked up at him and activated her Byakugan. Grandfather activated his too. It amazes me that Hoshi actually had a lot of potential with her Byakugan. She doesn't use it much so I forgot how strong her kekki genki is. She takes her fighting stance and almost jumps when grandfather takes his.

"I won't be using real jyuuken. But I want you to use all of your strength." He tells her. She nods and they actually start sparring. A lot of Hoshi's attacks were blocked but the ones that weren't were very effective. She was hitting him and he actually was having slight difficulty countering. I start to tense up as I watched them fight. Seeing Hoshi like this reminds me of one thing. Even thought we're siblings and have trained together we still never really sparred before. Okaa-sama thinks we're too young so she won't let us but I bet Otou-sama would let us. But I wonder if I could really beat her of we did. If she's actually having a pretty good sparring match with the leader of the Hyuuga clan, I wonder if I could beat her with my current jutsus.

They finally stop when Hoshi is breathing heavily. Grandfather smiles for a second and nods his approval.

"She has great potential. She will rise through the ranks of shinobi very quickly when she becomes a Genin." He says which makes Hoshi smile. Otou-sama nods and Okaa-sama hugs Hoshi. Nobuyuki and I just sit there. It always gets me angry when everyone is just praising Hoshi and completely forgetting about both Nobuyuki and me. He's annoying but he still should be ignored.

"With her strength now it won't surprise me if she becomes the top student in her class when she goes to the academy." Grandfather says.

"Well she won't." I say softly but everyone still hears me. I glare at my grandfather who's already glaring at me.

"I'm going to be the best shinobi. I can beat Hoshi if I want to I'm that strong!" I yell at them.

"Hoshi isn't that great! I could beat her in five minutes at the most. She's weak and nervous all the time. I'm never scared so I'm already a better shinobi than her!" I tell everyone. Suddenly I notice Hoshi. I thought she'd just cry or run to Otou-sama and get him to make me stop. Instead, she got into her fighting stance and was facing me. She didn't have her Byakugan activated though. I guess she thought she didn't need it.

"Hoshi, Haku, stop fighting. You two shouldn't spar." Okaa-sama tells us but is silenced.

"Actually, I think this is a good idea. I not only get to see more of Hoshi's strength I am curious to see how her brother is compared to her." grandfather says. I look up at him and nod. It was the first time he actually wanted to see me fight and I wasn't going to waste this moment.

I decide to try and catch her by surprise and charge at her. She quickly jumps out of the way and turns to hit me. She barely misses me and then makes a hand seal. I recognize it immediately and copy it.

"Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" we both yell as the sounds of small explosions from the clones fill the air. The smoke clears and three Hoshi's are running at me. I turn to see that my clones are dead. I still haven't mastered it. Hoshi's clones sped up and surrounded me. After that I felt something hit my back and everything went dark.

_Dream_

_I woke up in that same place. It was the place from my dream. I wasn't sure how I got there. It wasn't genjutsu. So I knew Hoshi must have knocked me out. I yelled and punched the wall._

_"Damn! I was so close! I could have beaten her! She cheated!" I yelled as I kept punching the wall. Suddenly I noticed someone watching me and laughing. It was that kid again. He was laughing at me._

_"What the heck is your problem? Why are you laughing?" I asked. He just kept laughing._

_"It's funny, you're so weak. Your little sister beat you in front of everyone." He said and laughed harder._

_"Shut up! She cheated! That was a cheap trick and it's not my fault!" I yelled._

_"She didn't cheat. I saw the fight. She easily beat you. You're lucky, she could have actually used Jyuuken and if she did that move would have killed you." The kid told me. I froze at the idea of Hoshi almost killing me. The kid started walking towards me. I couldn't see his face still but he had blood red spiky hair and was dressed in an outfit that looked a lot like mine but the colors were different. Instead of blue the jacket was black and so were the shorts. And the shirt that is normally white was red. _

"_You know, with my help. You could have easily beaten her. She and everyone else would finally see you as the better sibling. It would be an easy thing to accomplish if you do what I say." The boy said. My eyes widened as they kid told me I could beat Hoshi. But something wasn't right. It didn't seen right to just take someone else's power to get stronger._

"_Thanks but no thanks. I'll beat her myself!" I told him. But he became upset._

"_You'll never do it you damn weakling! That girl has an amazing kekki genki. Something a loser like you will never beat!" he yelled. He came even closer. He looked like he was going to punch me. But when he tried he was pushed back. Like some invisible force protected me._

"_Damn you, if it weren't for the seal…" he said. I remembered him talking about a seal last time. It must be really bad since he wants it gone so badly. He staggered over to me._

"_Release it. Let me be free and release the seal!" he shouted. I fell back but only was surrounded by darkness._

_End of Dream_

I woke up and realized I was back in my room at home. Otou-sama must have carried me. I sat up and looked around. Hoshi was sitting beside my bed but she fell asleep there. She was resting her head on my bed with her stupid Kyuubi plushie sitting next to her. She always carries the dumb doll around. As I pick it up the voice from the boy in my dream comes back.

"Release the seal. What does that mean anyway?" I whisper to myself. It scared me out earlier and it still creeps me out now. I don't know why, but Hoshi's doll just reminds me of the boy somehow. I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about it.

**YAY! Ok I'm done! I'm sorry I've taken a while to get this up. I'm multitasking right now with a hell of a lot of projects going on. I have 2 papers, a concert coming up, and I REALLY need to pull up my Math and French grade. So yeah, kinda busy. Trying to write this and a new chapter for my other story. I'm trying but hey. At least I got this up! Thank you for reading my story it makes me happy. But what makes me happier are reviews so please review! Thank you!**


	4. A Beautiful Wish

Ok

**Ok! New chapter here! This is going to be more of a sweet, happy, fluff chapter compared to the rest of the chapters in the story, which I admit has a lot of angst but it's because it's leading up to eventual happiness. I like happiness. But I like angst leading to happiness and a lot of problems on the way to happiness. Once again, even if you don't know it, look up the song A Beautiful Wish during this chapter and listen to it while reading if you know the English version then you would realize this is like Hoshi's theme song and this chapter is about her and her own beautiful wish! In fact let's make it the title of the chapter! On with the story! I do not own Naruto but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, and Akio**

A Beautiful Wish

Hoshi's POV

I'm sitting here with Otou-sama in the park since Haku won't want me playing with him and his friends and Otou-sama told me he would stay so I would be safe if anyone tries to hurt me. I used to come here and I got to play with all of the kids and it was really fun. Now I usually come here because it's so big and there are places for me to hide. It's weird though. I'll hide here in places where no one can find me. But Otou-sama can always figure it out easily. When I asked him he just told me he knew all the best hiding places in Konoha. I don't know why he would though. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Hoshi-chan, you should go play. I know you're worried. But you have to try alright? I need to go soon so I want to make sure you're at least playing with the other kids before I leave." He tells me. I nod and nervously walk over to where the only group of girls I know are playing in a patch of flowers.

I guess out of any of the kids around here, Sora-nee-chan, Shika and Cho are my friends. When they're parents bring them over to with them I always talk and play with them. Sora-nee-chan is three years older than me but when she's not at the academy she usually plays with Shika and Cho.

Sora-nee-chan has pink hair, which I always thought was pretty. It's as long as my hair and she even pulls it back into pigtails like I do. The only difference is that she braids both pigtails. She wears a light blue dress with a white flower on her back and navy blue shorts under her dress. Otou-sama showed me a picture of his original team and Sora-nee-chan looks identical to her mother. I've known her all my life and she is a bit like a big sister to me. Which is better than a big brother who always is yelling at me and telling me he hates me.

Shika has short black hair that just goes down to her shoulders. She is a bit like a tomboy because she always argues with Sora and Cho about how they can do anything in dresses and skirts. Shika is always just dressed in a gray and white stripped t-shirt with a mesh top under it and black shorts.

Cho has blue eyes and brown hair, which is always pulled back and braided. Except for her hair I think she looks a lot like her mother. She's dressed in a light green top and a denim skirt.

It doesn't surprise me that as I walk towards them I can hear Cho and Shika arguing. I sometimes don't know how they're friends because they fight so much. Sora-nee-chan is sitting and watching them when she finally notices me.

"Oh! Hoshi-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Sora-nee-chan says and Cho and Shika stop fighting when they notice I'm there.

"H-Hi Sora-nee-chan, Cho, Shika. I-I'm fine I guess… w-what about you. W-what are you doing?" I ask. I hate it when I stutter. It annoys me but whenever I try and talk to anyone who isn't in my family I always seem to stutter. Cho smiles and holds up a chain of flowers.

"We're all fine. Do you want to play? Sora-chan was helping us with flower arangment. Apparently we'll have to learn this stuff when we got to the academy since we're kunoichi but it's easy. She was just telling us what she learned. But I already knew it because I listen to what goes on in the flower shop a lot." Cho tells me.

I admit, I am not someone who really likes just sitting and playing with flowers. They're pretty yes but I'd much rather run through the field than just sit in one place. But I didn't see the option so I sat down next to them and started gathering some of the flowers near me. Sora starts showing me about how flowers have to complement each other while Cho and Shika are arguing about what good flowers are going to do a shinobi. Sora-nee-chan just laughs nervously. Shika is still yelling when she gets up and pulls on my arm.

"Ne, Hoshi. You agree with me right? These flowers are nice and all but nothing a real shinobi will ever use or even have to know!" she asked me. I just looked away nervously while Sora-nee-chan was trying to defend me and try to get them to stop pressuring me.

Eventually we all stop yelling and I smile as the project I had been working on was finished. I nervously turned back to everyone and started to fidget with my fingers. It's just habit. I always do that when I'm nervous.

"A-Ano, Sora-nee-chan, Cho, Shika. H-Here… Y-You showed me a long time ago how to make these. S-So here. I made you each a flower crown. I-I hope you like it…" I say nervously. It feels comforting when they all smile at me and accept my gifts. It made me even happier when Shika made me a flower crown too. I was surprised since she's not normally like that. We stayed there a little while longer before Sora-nee-chan realized that she had to go so she could do work for the academy. She left and soon after Shika and Cho said they had to go home. I waved good-bye and decided since they left I should go find Nii-san and we could go home.

As usual he was playing with a large group of boys our age. I knew some of them. Taro, Sora-nee-chan's little brother, Yuich and Kohaku, twin brothers who never seemed to like talking to me if anyone else is around, I don't know why, and my cousin, Masaki-nii-san. Then there were the others I knew. I didn't know them by name, but they were the people who I feared the most. They were the children of the adults who would chase me and try to beat me. So like their parents they would usually chase after me and call me a demon. I hid behind a tree and waited for Nii-san to come closer. But before he did Masaki activated his Byakugan and spotted me. He turned in my direction and all the other boys did too.

"Oi, if you're going to hid you should at least not be so obvious." Masaki says as I very slowly came out of my hiding place. Everyone immediately knows who I am. They already started calling me names as Nii-san just looked nervous. I slowly walked over to them and past the boys calling me names and right up to Nii-san.

"The sun will be setting soon. We should go home. I-If we don't, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama will get worried." I said and hoped that he would just come with me. All the boys started yelling.

"Haku? Why is that demon girl talking to you like that? What's going on?" they asked. I was confused. Why wouldn't I be talking to him like that?

"W-What do you mean? Nii-san what's going on?" I asked. I could see him freeze as everyone else had shocked faces on too. I don't understand. Why is everyone so surprised?

"'Nii-san'? She just called you Nii-san Haku. Are you really her brother? She's a demon! You're the brother of a demon?" They yelled. I couldn't help it, as usual when I'm called that I started crying. They all laugh at me. I saw them picking up sticks and rock like they were going to hurt me. I ran over to Nii-san and hoped he would help me. Instead he glared at me and pushed me.

"Keep away from me! You're not my sister! I don't care what you say!" He yells. He bends down and picks up a stick too. All the other boys are cheering. I see adults starting to walk over too. I run as fast as I can away from there. To scared to look back.

Haku POV

I didn't want to say that to her. Yes she annoys me and there are parts of me that really do hate her as my sister. But she didn't deserve to hear what I said to her. As she ran away everyone followed her. Adults were laughing and praising their kids. I just stood there unsure of what to do. I ran after them for a little bit. But the second I could escape the group, I did and went home. I waved to Okaa-sama. Asked as nicely as I could from Nobuyuki to leave me alone. He did and I ran into my room. I stayed there. Knowing when Hoshi got home and told what happened that I was going to be in trouble. I just sat there. Part of me hoping that she would lose the group and come home with a few scratches at the most.

Hoshi POV

I kept running. I didn't see Nii-san with them but I didn't care. I was still so hurt by what he said. He was never like that before. He denied the fact that I'm his own sister. We're twins and yet he said we're not even related. I just kept running I would deal with Haku later. Now I had to live by escaping the mob following me.

I closed my eyes for just a second but tripped as I ran down a hill. I opened my eyes to see I was back in the patch of flowers I played in earlier. I know it was the same field because I realize I left my flower crown here and it ended up right next to me. I heard shouting and just closed my eyes and trembled in the field. I stayed there for a long time. I saw the sky turning orange and wondered if it was safe for me to go. I sat up and started walking the longest way possible home incase people were waiting for me.

Suddenly I hear a girls' voice. I look around and didn't see anyone. I turn again and see a girl sitting in the field singing softly to herself. Her back is turned to me but I can still hear her song.

_Falling stars are shining brighter every second_

_Every life out there,_

_Seize the bottom of your heart!_

_In order to break the circle of fights,_

_Take over your hurt, broken wishes_

_Those who hate love…_

_Those who disgrace the sea…_

_Realize._

_You were born from that same love_

_Fight Up the pride of your soul! Carry on_

_The sound of miracle is giving birth to a new song_

_Those hearts filled with grief,_

_This lullaby is devoted to you_

_Just like a mother's love symphony_

_The squall is now rushing towards the shore_

_While sending a refreshing rain_

_To the sleeping breaths_

_While the beloving hands protect us,_

_The power to live on overflows_

_Those who shut their hearts…_

_Those who don't want friends…_

_One day, you'll all turn back to the same sea_

_Feel Up the awakening pride! Believe_

_Throw away the scars from your heart, turn back to love!_

_Those hearts filled with truth_

_Will become the seven sounds,_

_A mother's wind symphony_

_The sounds of green wind and blue water,_

_I want to protect them forever_

_Fight Up the pride of your soul! Carry on_

_The sound of miracle is giving birth to a new song_

_Those hearts filled with grief,_

_This lullaby is devoted to you,_

_Just like a mother's love symphony_

Her voice is so soft and pretty. I nervously walk over to her. She turns to me and I freeze. It's her, the girl from my dream. I can see her a little bit clearer now but I know that it's really her. She smiles at me and gets up and walks over to me. She looks just like the friend I made in my dream. Her eyes were black. I had never seen eyes so black before. But they still looked warm and friendly. She was wearing the same dress I saw in my dream and her hair was pulled back too.

"W-Who are you?" I ask. She just smile.

"Here. Take this. The colors are pretty." She says. I looked and she was holding a flower crown just like my dream. I nodded and took it. I still had my other flower crown in my hand.

"T-Thank you. Here, you can have this one if you want." I tell her and she happily takes the flower crown and puts it on. We just smile at each other.

"M-My name is Hoshi. What's yours?" I ask she looks nervous for a second before she answers.

"A-Amaterasu. B-But Hoshi, that's a pretty name." she says. I look away nervously. No one has been this friendly before to me. She just doesn't know about the demon in me. Amaterasu looks up at some butterflies flying by and chases after them. She waves for me to follow. I run and catch one in my hands.

"Look! I caught one!" I yell as I show Amaterasu. She smiles and laughs. Suddenly I notice someone walking towards us.

"Oi, Amaterasu. You shouldn't have gone this far. Tou-san will be looking for us soon." I hear a boys voice say. I turn to see him walking towards us. Even though in my dream I never saw that boy. But his voice, I knew that was the boy from my dream.

He had black hair just like Amaterasu. It was spiked at the back and he had some bangs on the side of his forehead. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and kaki pants. He looked at me and I suddenly notice that I'm blushing. I look away from him and start fidgeting again. He walks over to me and Amaterasu who now looked annoyed that the boy had found her.

"Nii-san, go away. I'll just tell Tou-san I got lost. I have a friend here so go away." She said. I looked back at the boy who was now looking very curious about me.

"What's your name?" he asked me,

"H-Hoshi… W-Who are you?" I asked. He got closer to me and made me look right into his eyes. I don't know what it was. But his eyes were a lot like his sister's in the fact they were black. But they weren't really black. Maybe more of an onyx color. But he smiles at me and I notice a light blush on his face.

"My name is Raiden. It's nice to meet you Hoshi-chan." he said which made me blush even more. I tried to move away for a second but I tripped. He catches me and I accidentally hug him. I notice he turns red and we quickly let go. He was still smiling though and then turned back to his sister.

"Oi, Amaterasu. We need to go. Come on." He says. I sigh. I just met them and they're leaving. It's like he was reading my mind because Raiden-kun turned to me and smiled again.

"Can you come back here tomorrow? You seem nice. We don't out to play a lot and it would be fun if you could be here with us." He said. I nodded.

"S-Sure! I-I'd love to see you and Amaterasu-chan again. Th-Thank you Raiden-kun…" I said. He waves goodbye and drags his sister away.

"Bye Hoshi-chan! We'll see you tomorrow!" Amaterasu-chan yells as she turns and runs off with her brother.

I didn't think it would ever really happen. I never thought I would ever have friends. Now I have two. They are kind and they seem fun. I know that I'm not alone anymore.

It's dark now. I know Otou-sama must be looking for me. I run back home and as I'm almost there I see Otou-sama looking for me. I run over and hug him.

"Hoshi, are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" he asks me.

"No, I'm fine. Otou-sama., I did it. I really did it. I have friends now. They're really nice. G-Gomenasai, I should have come home earlier. I just wanted to spend more time with them…" I said. Otou-sama just looked shocked for a second but smiles.

"It's alright. Just don't do that too often. We were worried about you Hoshi."

"Alright, gomenasai. I won't do it again." I say as we walk into the house. Okaa-sama hugs me and tells me to go get Nii-san out of his room so we can have dinner. I nod and walk slowly to his room. I already knew that the conversation we would have would be really hard for me. I just hope he'll talk to me.

Haku POV

I hear Otou-sama come in and I hear Okaa-sama fussing over Hoshi. I can't hear her crying but I bet Otou-sama will come in here soon and yell at me. I hear on a knock on the door. Here it comes.

"Come in." I say and am surprised when it's Hoshi standing there.

"Oh, it's you…" I say and she looks away. She obviously still clearly remembers what I said earlier.

"So what? Did you want to be here when I get yelled at or something?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"Fine, they sent you so we can talk, work it out, and then hug or something? Because I'm not-"

"Look I didn't tell on you. I should, but I didn't." she says and looks at me finally. I just sit there shocked. She didn't tell? But she always tells on me.

"Here's the deal Nii-san, I'm going to keep calling you that. You're my brother so that's that. I'll stay quiet and not tell Otou-sama about what you said. But you have to help me. Tomorrow I need to get to a deep part of the park where not many people play. I want to get to this really big flower field. I need you to help me get there and not get noticed by any of those bullies. Once I'm there you can go. I'll get home myself. But that's all I want. Deal?" she says. I can't say anything. Hoshi has never ordered me around like this. She always just listens to me yelling at her and then will cry and run off. I don't know what to do so I just nod.

"Alright, come on. Okaa-sama says it's time for dinner. Lets go." She says and runs out of my room. I can't believe she really just ordered me around like that. I don't know what made her be like this. But she was obviously changing. And I'm not sure if I like this new Hoshi.

**Alright! That's that! ha! People said they wanted me to write a longer chapter! How about 1000 words longer than my average chapter? anyway, the song is called Mothers ****Symphony. It's usually in Japanese but that's the English translation. Also, yeah I know what people are thinking about the names. I'm smart and pick them for a reason. Amaterasu is not only the sharingan jutsu, it's also the name of the sun goddess. Raiden means thunder or lightning. Anyway, I hope you're happy that this chapter is a bit sweeter than the others. I am happy with how it turned out. Please review! Reviews make new chapters come faster!**


	5. Her New Friends

**I am sooooo happy! After just one day of the last chapter being up I got 6 reviews! I feel so special and thank you so much! BTW You're going to find out in upcoming chapters who their parents are! I've had a few reviews asked so just want to say that. Anyway, due to the massive amount of reviews here's the new chapter! I do not own Naruto but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

Her New Friends

Haku POV

It's morning now. I'm still confused about Hoshi. I mean, she's never ordered me around like that before. It's still early. Maybe she's not up yet. If she's still asleep then I can just leave and I won't have to deal with her. But if I do then she'll tell Otou-sama what I said and then I'll be in serious trouble. I get up anyway and get dressed.

I hear Okaa-sama and Nobuyuki. I bet he's trying to get her to train him. He's almost given up any hope that I'll help him. We're not that close anyway. Sure, he's my otouto but that doesn't mean I'm close with him. I don't even call him otouto anymore. I did when we were little but I gave up calling him otouto just like I don't call Hoshi imouto. They both still try to be nice and maybe they want all of us to be close again. But I don't see that happening. Besides, Nobuyuki is too young. He knows about the demon in Hoshi but he doesn't get it that it's bad and he still stays close to her and even looks up to her. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and Hoshi walks in.

"Ohayo Nii-san. Come on! Let's have breakfast and then you have to come and help me!" she yells and drags me out of my room. I'm so confused. This is not like Hoshi at all. We get to the kitchen where Okaa-sama is cooking and Nobuyuki is trying to set the table. Hoshi helps him but I just stand on the side and watch. I don't know what it is that's making Hoshi so brave now. But I don't like it and want her to go back to her old self.

"Oi, Nii-san, Help us please." Nobuyuki says and hand me some plates. I help but am still trying to think of a way to make Hoshi act like her normal self. We sit through breakfast. Otou-sama doesn't stay long because he has to go and assign missions to people. Everyone else is talking but I'm still curious about Hoshi. She was quiet and shy when I left her with that mob of people chasing her. But when she came home she didn't tell on me and ordered me around. Something must have happened when she was on her own yesterday. That's it. I'll spy on her and see what exactly she's doing. It'll be good practice anyway. Besides, if she's doing something bad then I could easily get her in trouble for it! This will be perfect.

Hoshi POV

This is going great so far. Nii-san is keeping an eye out for those bullies that normally pick on me. He's friends with them so if they see him they won't notice me.

I'm so happy. Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan are waiting for me. I finally have a group of friends. I won't bother Nii-san anymore so he'll be happy too. Maybe sometime I should invite him to meet Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan too. We could all be friends. But for now I should just make sure I can be a good friend with just the three of us. Then later I can invite Nii-san. When we finally get to the clearing I turn to Nii-san and smile.

"Thanks Nii-san. You can go now. I'll be fine from here." I tell him. He looks unsure for some reason but runs back to where his friends would be waiting for him. I sit in the field and wait for them. I start to worry a little bit. What if they don't come? What if they did know who I am and decided to play a trick on me? Would they really do that? They seemed so nice. And in my dream they were so kind. But what if it really was just a dream? I start to worry when suddenly I notice someone standing in front of me.

"Hey Hoshi-chan! Sorry it took us a while to come here. Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry." Amaterasu-chan says. I smile and wipe the tears that were about to come away.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I-I'm sorry… I-It's just…" I feel nervous about continuing. If she knows I don't have any other friends she may think I'm weird or something. She just looks concerned.

"What is it Hoshi-chan? You can tell me." she says in an honest voice. It makes me smile.

"I-I don't have many friends… I-I'm usually picked on. S-So I though that maybe you weren't going to come back. I-I thought you might just be doing this to be mean. I'm sorry." I tell her.

"It's fine. I don't have a lot of friends too so I understand that." she says. I smile.

"So where's your brother? I-Is Raiden-kun coming?" I ask. Before she can answer I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm here Hoshi-chan…" he says. I suddenly feel myself blush. I have to look away to try and make myself stop. I don't understand. Why am I getting so nervous when he gets this close to me?

"H-Hi Raiden-kun… H-How are you?" I ask and he smiles at me. I like his smile. It makes me blush even more but I still like it.

"I'm fine. It's nice that you came back. Amaterasu and I really don't have many friends to play with. We don't know many kids our age. We've moved around so much so we don't get to meet many people. Our Tou-san says that we're soon going to be staying at a new place and it will be our final home. I hope it's close to here so we can still see you." Raiden-kun says. He's so nice. I don't know why but already I know I want to kept talking and getting to be close with him. He suddenly lets go of me and starts running away laughing. I smile as I notice Amaterasu running too. I run after them and we all start chasing each other around the field. I never really did this with a group of friends before. It's fun to run around with friends.

Haku POV

So it's a group of kids that Hoshi is playing with. I've never seen these kids before. I know almost all the kids in our age group in the village. I hang out with a lot of kids but I've never seen either of the kids Hoshi was playing with. So who could they be? They both have black hair and they look a lot like each other. They must both be siblings. What if they aren't from the village? Maybe Hoshi's playing with some kids that are from an enemy village that may be passing through here with some real ninja. What will Otou-sama think when he hears this? I'll have to tell him.

I really want to go and play games with my real friends. I bet they're playing ninja. But I can't leave. There has to be something else that they are doing and besides, even though I don't like her I guess it's smart to make sure my little sister is safe.

We're only seven but we've both been kidnapped 10 times so far. Well 15 if you count the times where they tried kidnapping us but Otou-sama and Okaa-sama caught them before they even left our house. Each time they wanted something like for Okaa-sama to give herself to them because of her Byakugan or Otou-sama to give them the Kyuubi sealed within him. And each time they actually took us away Hoshi cried while I just simply thought about why go through the trouble of kidnapping both of us when Hoshi had both of these qualities. Otou-sama says that information about the Kyuubi is held within Konoha and not many outsiders know about it. So it really is better to make sure if they try to hurt her I could help her and also go get Otou-sama to help her too.

It's almost lunchtime now. I'm getting hungry. I didn't listen to Okaa-sama who offered us lunches to bring with us. Hoshi took one and I can see her sharing with her new friends. I can't help it. I go home so I can have something to eat too.

I finally get home and walk in to smell food cooking. I see Okaa-sama serving some food to Nobuyuki who was coloring at the table and then she finally notices me.

"Hi Haku, how was playing with your friends?" she asks me.

"It was fun. Can I have something to eat?" I ask and sit at the table with Nobuyuki. She nods and goes to get me some dumplings.

I guess I'm actually pretty close with Okaa-sama. She listens to me when I have problems. I have told her about how I'm sick of not being acknowledged and she understands that. She says she's sorry that grandfather isn't kind to me and she says it's her fault about that. I don't understand why though. It's not Okaa-sama's fault. She also says she understands about not being acknowledged. Something about how it seems to happen a lot in our family. I don't understand that.

Finally Otou-sama comes home. Nobuyuki smiles and runs over to him. Otou-sama has always seemed to play favorites with Hoshi. I know he cares about me and Nobuyuki a lot but he always pays extra attention to Hoshi. He notices me and rustles my hair affectionately.

"Hey Haku. You just coming home to have lunch and then going back to play with your friends?" he asks me.

"Yeah, everyone is busy playing ninja now. We're all excited about joining the academy next week." I tell him. Even though I don't know what my friends were doing today I figured it was probably playing ninja. Otou-sama nods and smiles at me.

"You must be excited. You're going to start learning to become a shinobi. I know you'll be amazing Haku." He says which makes me smile and sit up a little straighter.

"Arigato Otou-sama. I'm going to do my best. I'll be the strongest shinobi there is!" I tell him and he laughs a little. I suddenly remember about Hoshi. I have to tell Otou-sama.

"Ne, Otou-sama. Hoshi is playing with these kids I've never seen before." I tell him. He looks a little bit interested and maybe nervous at the same time.

"You've never seen them before? She did say she met some friends. What are they like Haku?" he asks.

"I-I don't know. I didn't talk to them but I saw Hoshi playing with them in a big field. It's pretty far away from everything else. So not many people will find her. But there's a boy and a girl. They look a lot alike so I think they are both brother and sister. They seem ok. Hoshi was having fun playing with them so I guess they don't know about how most of us pick on her." I tell Otou-sama who still looks a little concerned.

"Well, for now I guess if Hoshi is happy I should leave it at that. She's never really had any friends before. I'm glad she's finally found friends." He says. I don't know why it seems so important to him that Hoshi has friends. Maybe it reminds him about when he was a kid since he didn't even have parents growing up. So he knows how hard it is to not have anyone to help you and care for you. He always tells us that he'll make sure we don't have to go through that too. It made me feel safe hearing that from him when I was little. And I guess he's right. For now if Hoshi is happy. I'll leave her alone and let her be.

**Ok end of this chapter! I know shorter than the last one but this was really a filler chapter. Anyway, I am gonna ask for some help here. If anyone knows some jutsus that aren't really common, like some element jutsus that people made up will you tell me? I really need it for upcoming chapters. So more ideas will mean sooner I can get the next chapter up. Anyway, thanks! Please review!**


	6. The Academy

**Alright! Thank you all for you immediate help in my need for jutsus. Also, there is a new person who I must praise for helping me. San child of the wolves is my new partner for this! She has even contributed her own OC as a part of this story and because of that this is getting to be very interesting. This honor was given for a secret reason that will be reveled in the next chapter. Anyway! As praise for the help here is my newest chapter! Thanks and I hope you like it! I do not own Naruto or the new character but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden. **

The Academy

Hoshi POV

It's early morning. I hear Nii-san and I know any second now he'll come and make me get up anyway. He's excited about today but I'm really nervous. Today we start our first steps of our shinobi lives and join the academy. Nii-san has been looking forward to this but I bet I'll just be ignored the whole time. I get up and get dressed in my usual clothes. Only about a minute later Nii-san charges in with a lot of ninja gear.

"Oi! Hoshi! Come on! Get ready faster! We have to go and get Otou-sama and Okaa-sama up so we can go!" he yells. I nod but am still very nervous about this. He drags me out of my room and we nearly run into Okaa-sama.

"Haku, Hoshi, both of you should calm down or else you'll be exhausted by the end of the day! A shinobi must learn to not charge right into things. If you do on a mission you could get into very big trouble." She tells us.

"Gomen Okaa-sama. But we have to go! This is such a big day!" Haku yells. I just nod and try not to look nervous. I know that Okaa-sama can tell anyway. She pats my head and smiles at me.

"Why don't you two go and try to wake your Otou-sama up? He didn't get up when I asked him so maybe you two could do it." she says with a smile. Nii-san jumps.

"Otou-sama isn't up! But without him there won't be a speech that will get us into the academy!" he yells as he runs down the hall. I stay close to Okaa-sama. I'm not sure about this. I'm bad at hiding things from her. She knows me too well. She hugs me and smiles softly.

"It's ok to be worried Hoshi. I was too when I started. But I promise everything will be alright." She tells me and leads me into the kitchen to make me breakfast.

Otou-sama comes in a few minutes before breakfast is ready. Nii-san is clinging to him and is still jumping up and down in excitement. I guess I could try to be brave like Nii-san. It won't hurt. Nii-san quickly eats breakfast and paces around by the door for the rest of us. When we're done we all walk over to the academy. Nii-san is going on and on about what a great shinobi he's going to be. Otou-sama listens while Nobuyuki whines to Okaa-sama about wanting to join the academy too.

When we get there everyone is running around and they all look very excited. I know all of these people. I've seen them before either in the park or just around the village. I wish Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan were here too. I won't be able to see them except on days off and maybe after school. I already feel lonely. We all gather together and Otou-sama gives a welcoming speech to us all. After that Okaa-sama gives Nii-san and me a hug.

"Have fun you two. I know you'll have a good time." She tells us. We nod and run into the building to find our classes. Nii-san and I are in the same class along with a lot of other kids we know. We walk to class and immediately I see that this was a horrible idea. All the kids that pick on me are here. Of course they all yell at me as I come in and call me a demon. I try to ignore it but Nii-san just abandoned me so I feel really shy. I just find a seat in the back and try to hide from everyone else.

Suddenly I notice that I sat next to a girl who I've never seen before. Her hair is a really pretty shade of silver gray. It's about as long as mine and it's pulled back into a ponytail. She has bright blue eyes that remind me of ice. She's dressed in silver blue jeans with light silver t-shirt with a blue icicle on it. She turns to look at me when I realize I'm staring at her. I quickly look away. I can see out of the corner of my eye that she's still looking at me. I look back at her and try to smile and then she turns away.

"G-Gomen, I-I didn't mean to stare." She says. I laugh.

"I-It's alright, I was staring first. Gomen." I tell her. She seems like a nice person. But I guess she doesn't know about the demon inside of me.

"I'm Oki Leki. I came from the snow country. Who are you?" she asks. I was right; she's not from the village so she doesn't know me.

"I'm Uzumaki Hoshi. I've lived here my whole life. It must be weird moving to a new place." I say she nods and that's when the teacher comes in. I've seen him before. He's one of my friend's fathers a good friend of my Otou-sama.

"Hell everyone and congratulations on joining the Academy. My name is Nara Shikamaru, address me as Shikamaru-sensei. Although I must assume that you are all at the same level of skill and thus know no jutsus yet, everyone is to come with me outside and perform he strongest jutsu you personally know. If you don't know any jutsus that's fine, when it comes to your turn just say pass. Now everyone follow me." he says. We all get up and everyone starts bragging about jutsus they know. Leki looks around nervously so I stay close to her.

"Do you know any jutsus?" I ask. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah, when I was little my Tou-san took me out and would train me. I remember some of those but Kaa-san says I can't use them. But when I was back in the snow country I was able to learn about my kekki genki. So I can use some of those jutsus too. Then there are just the jutsus I learned from living in my old village." She tells me. I'm impressed. I don't know if it came to a fight between me and her if I could win.

"That's really amazing. I have a kekki genki too. I know a lot about it and the fighting style my clan uses. Also my Otou-sama taught me a lot of jutsus too. I know a lot of them but some of the unique ones he knows are really hard so I can't learn them yet." I tell her. We all get to a field outside. I watch everyone else go and start to wonder about which jutsu I should do. I'm not even sure which jutsu Nii-san is going to do. He'll be called before me so I guess I'll just make sure that I do something different from him.

Haku POV

This is it! If I ace this then it'll show everyone that I am better than Hoshi. Although it also makes me nervous because now it's going to be official that she's my sister. Oh well, if I'm better than her it'll be no big deal. Everyone is avoiding her except for this one girl. I've never seen her before. Maybe she's from a different village and has just come here to train. Hoshi's making a lot of new friends lately.

"Next, Oki Leki." Shikamaru-sensei yells out. That girl standing next to Hoshi steps forward. I can tell that I wasn't the only one who didn't know who she was. She starts making handseals.

"Rain of hail no jutsu!" she yells. All of a sudden hail starts falling from the sky, which seemed to get a little bit darker. The training dummy we were using was suddenly destroyed from the hail attack. Everyone is clapping for her. She's good I'll admit it. I'm still better! She smiles and runs back over to Hoshi who starts congratulating her.

"Next, Uzumaki Haku!" Shikamaru-sensei calls. I suddenly feel really nervous. I guess I didn't really thing about which jutsu to use. I've been practicing Kage-bunshin for a while now. Maybe now it was time to finally show everyone. I stand in the middle of the clearing. Closing my eyes as I make the handseal.

"Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu!" I yell as a cloud of smoke surrounds me. When it clears and I open my eyes I hear everyone laughing as my two clones look dead. I feel completely embarrassed. Shikamaru-sensei nods and I run back to the group with everyone else. That was completely embarrassing. I'm the Hokage's son and I just messed up the jutsu everyone knows he can do!

"Next, Uzumaki Hoshi!" he yells. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I forgot about my little sister. I'm not even sure what she was going to do. If it's kage-bunshin then I'll be really embarrassed. She walks to the middle of the clearing and takes a fighting stance. It's one I haven't seen her use before. But Okaa-sama has. She jumps in the air and opens her eyes showing her Byakugan.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" she yells as she starts spinning and lets her chakra flow out from chakra points in her hands. She's completely surrounded by a perfect orb of chakra. Everyone is cheering and I can hear everyone saying it's impressive. My friends are even shocked. Masaki is watching with his own Byakugan activated. When she finally stops and gracefully lands on the ground she's surrounded by a crater that her chakra made. Everyone claps for her as she nervously runs back to being invisible with that new girl.

"That was impressive. No doubt you will be a good student here Hoshi." Shikamaru-sensei says. She just nervously tries to hide from everyone watching and cheering for her. That's it! I've decided that no matter what I'll do anything to prove I really am the better sibling! From there the class is over for the day. Okaa-sama said Hoshi and I had to come home together or we'd be in trouble so I'm waiting for her. Sitting on a swing right by the academy. It's not fair. Now everyone is going to notice her. I'll just be ignored and I bet my friends will tease me about how a demon beat me.

Hoshi finally comes out of the academy. People are still talking to her about her jutsu. The new girl is there with her. I wait as she waves goodbye and runs over to me with the new girl.

"Nii-san. I want you to meet my new friend. Her name is Leki. She's in our class with us. She's the girl who did that really cool ice jutsu!" she tells me. Leki is just looking a little embarrassed about being praised.

"It was nothing that special. And Hoshi you were just being a show off with your jutsu. The only reason everyone liked it is because it was flashy and nothing else." I tell her. Hoshi looks disappointed but Leki looks annoyed at me.

"Her jutsu was really strong! Just because you are feeling bad because you got embarrassed in front of everyone else because those clones were pathetic doesn't mean you have to make her feel bad too!" she yells at me. I'm surprised that this new girl is defending Hoshi like this.

"You know for a big brother you seem really mean to her. I thought siblings were supposed to support each other. Not tear each other down. She was trying to cheer you on before you went so why not do the same for her?" she asks me.

"We're different from most siblings. I have to beat her no matter what so just stay out of this!" I tell her and grab Hoshi's arm. I start pulling her away and walking home.

"B-Bye Leki-chan! I-I'll see you tomorrow!" Hoshi yells back and waves. I look back and Leki waves to Hoshi but is still glaring at me. We walk a few blocks before I let Hoshi go and turn to her.

"She doesn't know anything about us, especially you Hoshi. When she finds out about the Kyuubi you know she'll call you a demon and make fun of you like everyone else right?" I tell her. I expected her to cry but she just shakes her head.

"No. I can tell that she's different. When I tell her I-I'm sure she'll still be my friend. And she was right. Nii-san I was cheering for you. W-Why couldn't you be supporting for me too?" she asks. I look back at her and I can see in her eyes that she really does want us to be close and support each other. I just shake my head.

"We can't. We may be twins but we're too different. Maybe if we didn't have the Hyuuga clan pressuring us and Otou-sama wasn't the Hokage we could be. But too many things led to us just being too different." I tell her. She just nods but still stays close to me. I don't know. I mean, deep down, I really do miss my little sister. My little brother too. But I know if I was to ever admit that everyone would turn on me. Who knows Hoshi. Maybe someday we can be close again. I kinda hope so.

**READ AUTHORS NOTE THIS TIME EVEN IF YOU NORMALLY DON'T!**

**Ok well that was good. I just want people to know that I am not sure when I'll post the next chapter. It WILL take some time though. My grades aren't as good as I want them to and I really need to pull them up. So be patient with me as I get my grades better before continuing. Anyway, that's that! Hope this was good! Please review!**


	7. Two Fathers Meet

**Alright, weekend so I have time to write! Just not writing this week annoyed me so much! So here is the next chapter. I do not own Naruto and Leki belongs to San child of the wolves but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

Two Fathers Meet

Haku POV

It's been a month since we've started the academy. I'm still not as good as Hoshi though. I mean, it's not that I'm really bad or anything, I'm ok, my grades are average. But Hoshi is one of the top students here. She's really smart about figuring out problems and she's a good fighter. I'm good at fighting but I admit that I'm not good with certain problems. When I had to show Otou-sama my grades and he saw about my actual class work he just said it was genetic.

Right now we're on break from class, which was really boring today! Most of my friends are around but I just want to be alone right now. I don't hang out with as many kids as I used to. Being here at the academy taught me that most of those kids really are jerks. They pick on Hoshi like everyone else but they just take it way to far. Also they tease me too ever since they found out that I'm her brother. I can see them from here. They're all laughing and running around. They see something and now they're all running off. I wonder what it is. Probably they just found a new victim to make fun of. I better follow to make sure nothing bad happens.

Hoshi POV

It's recess right now but since Leki-chan isn't here today I don't really have anyone to talk to. Usually Leki-chan and I sit here on the swing by the tree so we can talk and avoid everyone else. It's really lonely without her. She's still my best friend here. I talk to her when I'm here and whenever I'm not here I go back to my big flower field and wait until Amaterasu-chan and Raiden-kun come to meet me. I miss them. I don't see them a lot anymore.

Suddenly I notice that big group of boys Nii-san used to play with walking towards me. They always pick on me and usually I hide here and they never notice me. Or if they do they just leave me alone because Leki-chan is with me. But since today I'm alone I must be an easy target for them. I stay on the swing and hold onto the rope as tight as I can, trying not to look nervous. They come right up to me and I can already sense that they're going to start a fight.

"Hey demon! You don't look so tough without your friend here to back you up! If I was to fight you now I bet I could beat you easy!" one of the boys yells at me.

"Leki-chan never fought any battles for me. I'm not going to fight you. We'd get in trouble." I tell him and try to sound calm and brave like Otou-sama but I still feel nervous and it shows. The boys just laugh at me.

"You freak. You couldn't beat me if you tried! Demon! Monster! You shouldn't even be alive! My Tou-san says that we should have gotten rid of you a long time ago!" the boy yells at me and the others cheer him on. I don't understand. I've heard these things before. People have told me I'm a monster and I need to die plenty of times. Why does it still hurt me and make me freeze?

One of the boys comes out of the crowd and pushes me off the swing. I fall and land on the ground. They all laugh at me and some of them even kick me so I have trouble getting up. When I finally do I run. I run as fast as I can away from them. I can't go back to the academy because they'll hurt me again. If I go home Okaa-sama will punish me and make me go back. If I go to Otou-sama's office he'll help but still make me go back. I can't do it. I can't go back. I just run as fast as I can to the only people I know will help me and won't make me do anything I don't want to.

Haku POV

I knew it. They were going to beat up someone. I didn't think it would be Hoshi since they've actually left her alone for a while. Hoshi is going to get in so much trouble for leaving the academy. I feel bad. I mean I actually used to call those guys my friends. But that was way to far. I don't know why but I feel defensive. Like I shouldn't let them do that to my little sister.

I hear the bell ring and everyone starts going back inside. I just stay outside and walk over to the swing Hoshi was sitting on just a few minutes ago. I don't know why but I feel like I need to do something. I hide as the teacher comes out to look for me. I can't let him find me. I have to get help for Hoshi. When I see that he's not looking anymore and is going back inside I run. I know that if Hoshi is hiding there is only one person who can find her no matter what. I run down the streets and only stop to catch my breath outside of Otou-sama's office.

I feel nervous about being here. I'm going to get in so much trouble for ditching the academy. Part of me is wondering if it's too late to go back and just say I was in the bathroom or something. I gulp as I anxiously knock on the door.

"Enter." I hear Otou-sama say as I turn the doorknob and walk inside. Maybe if I'm lucky Hoshi is here with Otou-sama. She was scared so she may have just come here to get Otou-sama to help her. My hopes are shattered as I see only Otou-sama in the room.

"H-Hi Otou-sama…" I say nervously as he looks up to see me. He looks confused for a second but then gives me a stern look.

"Haku what are you doing here? You should be at the academy. I'm going to have to punish you and I'll have to tell your sensei-"

"I know, gomen. But I was worried. I-Is Hoshi here? She ran away from the academy when some bullies were beating her up so I thought she came here." I tell him. Otou-sama now looks really concerned about this.

"Haku, did they hurt her? What exactly happened?" he asked me and I told him the story of how she was alone and they that big group came and picked on her. Otou-sama looked really upset. I don't know why but whenever he hears about any of us getting picked on, especially Hoshi, he gets very angry that they would ever call us names.

"Alright Haku, go back to the academy. I'll send a message to let the sensei know not to punish you. Stay there until the end of the day and Okaa-sama will come and pick you up ok?" he says and I nod my head. He quickly rustles my hair affectionately.

"Haku, you did the right thing. I'll make sure Hoshi is ok but you were being a very good big brother to her by doing this." He tells me. I nod and smile before I leave. So I was being a good big brother by doing that? I just did it because it felt like the right thing to do. Although I admit it's nice to know that now Hoshi will be safe, I'll never tell anyone that. If I to be a good, kind big brother to her in front of everyone they would all pick on me. So I guess, even if I can't just tell her directly, maybe at home and stuff I can be a litter kinder to her. That's what a brother is supposed to do right?

Hoshi POV

I run as fast as I can to the park. It's nice since everyone who normally would try and hurt me is now at the academy so it's really easy to get here. I'm still crying. I've tried but I can't stop. What they said really hurt me. Much more than normal. I thought that if I showed everyone I am worth something and am not just a demon they would like me. I was sure it would work. But they still hate me no matter how hard I try.

I finally get to my place in the flower field. I can't see anyone here. Now I feel even more alone. I wanted to see Amaterasu-chan and Raiden-kun. I know that they would have helped me. I just wanted proof that someone was my friend and actually cared that I'm something more than a demon. But maybe Nii-san is right, if they know, maybe they will turn on me. I cry even harder and run over to sit in the shade of this big tree in the middle of the field. I cry there until I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"Hoshi-chan? What is it? Why are you crying?" he says. Raiden-kun is standing beside me and his eyes show how concerned he is about me. I already feel myself blush. But I don't care. I just happy that he cares. I hug him and smile as I see him blush too.

"G-Gomen… Raiden-kun, I don't want to go back. They hate me there. You are so nice to me. You and Amaterasu-chan. I-I just… I'm scared about going back there…" I tell him. He hugs me and I can see him smiling.

"Hoshi-chan, I-I… I'll be here and Amaterasu too if you need us. I'm glad you're here though, I missed you." He says and I turn bright red. I notice we're still hugging and let go of him. I try to force back my blush and fidget with my fingers. He's still smiling at me, which makes me happy.

"I-I missed you too Raiden-kun. I wish I could see you more. You really are a good friend. Th-Thank you…" I whisper. I feel so happy with Raiden-kun. He's proof that someone doesn't think of me as a monster. He stands up and holds out his hand to me.

"Ne, Hoshi-chan, Amaterasu is still at home. I bet she'll come soon though, in the meantime, do you want to play? It's been a while since we've played tag. I've gotten a lot faster now! I bet you can't catch me." he says and smiles. His eyes show that he really just wants to make me happy. No one has ever given me a look like that before. Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan are both different from anyone else. It's nice to have met them. Their onyx eyes are so unique. They are dark but still happy. I finally wipe the last of the tears from my eyes and run away from Raiden-kun and laugh as he chases me. He's laughing too.

Suddenly, after only a few moments, someone picks me up from behind. It wasn't warm or comforting. It's filled with a killing intent. I scream and kick to try and get free. The person holding me suddenly holds a sword to my neck and I freeze.

"Shut up or I'll slice you." He says. I feel tears of panic come to my face. What's going on? Why am I being attacked? I hear someone yelling and see Raiden-kun being held with a kunai to his neck. I know the person who's holding him. Why is he doing this? What's going on?

"Oi, dobe, you better drop my son before I kill this girl. Her life doesn't matter to me, but she seems especially important to you…" I hear the man say. I can't see him but the sound of his voice was filled with anger.

"You could say she's important to me teme, drop her. I have no need to harm your son. So let her go and he won't have a scratch on him." the man holding Raiden-kun says. I activate my Byakugan to try and see my captor. My eyes widen as I remember his face. I've seen his picture many times. When Otou-sama is depressed he'll look at the picture with this man in it. What scares me even more is that he looks just like Raiden-kun.

"So Naruto, you figured out that the Hyuuga girl liked you I see, good thing that this girl looks like her instead of you. I'd pity any kid who'd look like you." He says.

"O-Otou-sama… W-What's going on?" I ask and freeze as the sword moves even closer to my neck.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this. But I must admit, I was interested in seeing her play with this boy. After all, you know I've been trying to find you and get you back here for a long time. And now here you are standing right before me. She did what I was trying to do for years. Well, better late than never. I would have liked it if I was saying this on better terms, but welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke…"

**yay! That was fun! I am way to happy right now! Anyway, I may actually get another chapter up this weekend but who knows. Anyway, since I can't right as much as I want and am bouncing back and forth between two stories. From now on which ever gets the most reviews gets updated faster. So keep that in mind as you think about hitting that button to review!**


	8. The Return of the Uchiha Clan

Thank you so much everyone for reviewing

**Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! I personally have had that ending scene in my head for the longest time. So it was great that people liked it so much. I just thought about that scene in one of the shippuuden openings where Naruto and Sasuke were holding a sword/kunai to the others neck and just changed that to my story. Anyway, here this is! I do not own Naruto and Leki belongs to San child of the wolves but I do own Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

Last Time:

"…I must admit, I was interested in seeing her play with this boy. After all, you know I've been trying to find you and get you back here for a long time. And now here you are standing right before me. She did what I was trying to do for years. Well, better late than never. I would have liked it if I was saying this on better terms, but welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke…"

The Return of the Uchiha Clan

Hoshi POV

Uchiha? That was the clan that used to be in Konoha before someone killed them all. I knew Otou-sama had a teammate named Sasuke at one point but he was an Uchiha? And that means Raiden-kun, and Amaterasu-chan; they're both Uchiha too? I turn and see Raiden-kuns eyes widen as Otou-sama shows he knows who they are. He looks at me and I can tell he's scared but also he's trying to comfort me. He wants to show me he's alright. I smile and I'm happy when Otou-sama lets Raiden-kun go. Raiden-kun runs over to his father and I. I want to hug him but his father still has his sword to my neck. I expect to be put down so I can go back to Otou-sama. But he keeps his sword close to me and waits until Raiden-kun is standing beside him.

"Alright Sasuke, I let your kid go so give me back mine!" Otou-sama yells at Sasuke who just starts laughing.

"Well my son seems alright. But this girl, I'm not sure if I should give her back to you now or not. If I keep her with me for a while then it'll make you listen to my proposition." Sasuke said and I could see Otou-sama's eyes widening and Raiden-kun looking scared too.

"What the hell teme? I freed your son! Give her back to me now!" Otou-sama yells and I can feel the Kyuubi's chakra in him starting to get ready for a battle. I can't help it, I cry harder and start shaking. What does he want with me? Wasn't this man once a Konoha shinobi too? He was on the same team with Otou-sama and Sakura-sama. Why was he doing this? Raiden-kun looks shocked and starts tugging on me and trying to hit Sasuke.

"Tou-san! You can't to that! Please don't hurt her! Let Hoshi-chan go! She's scared and just wants to be with her Tou-san too! He let me go so please let her go!" he yelled. Sasuke looked down at Raiden-kun and just glares at him to be silent. Raiden-kun looks nervous but stayed silent. He just keeps looking at me to try and make sure I'm safe.

"Naruto, I won't hurt her. I just want to have her until we've settled on an agreement with each other. I know you have never stopped your search for me. A few years ago I found Kakashi trying to get into my home and probably attack my family. I beat him but spared his life. I should have just killed him but I didn't want to have my children see me as a killer." Sasuke told Otou-sama. I remember the day Nobuyuki was born Kakashi-san had come back from his mission badly hurt. Sasuke did that? I look to Raiden-kun who just looks confused and nervous.

"Naruto, I did say that one day I would come back here so the Uchiha clan would be restored. Both of my children are old enough to be in the academy and could easily beat any child in their age group. I need to come back to the village Naruto. They need to come and be part of a squad and be proper shinobi. I don't trust the other villages to not just use my children for the Sharingan. At least here I know that I can trust the leader to use their powers to actually help others. Even if the leader is a dobe." He said with a smirk.

Otou-sama looked shocked by what he heard. I guess I'm not surprised. I remember Okaa-sama telling me I shouldn't ask questions about the boy who was Otou-sama's old teammate. She said he always felt horrible about not keeping his promise. I'm happy though, if Otou-sama says yes then Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan will go to the academy too. We'll be able to see each other almost every day! I look to Otou-sama and let out a sigh of relief as he nods.

"Yes Sasuke. I've been trying to get you to come back to the village forever. I won't say no now. There will be rules and restrictions, but your children won't be harmed by them. They can join the academy too. You son will be in the same class as my daughter and her brother." Otou-sama says and I see him smile as Sasuke gently puts me back down on the ground. I nod and before I can run over to Otou-sama, Raiden-kun comes from behind me and hugs me. I turn red and look away from everyone, trying not to show how red I must be. I hug him back and then run over to Otou-sama who hugs me. Sasuke just watches for a minute, still smiling.

"Looks like that daughter of yours is more like Hinata than just her looks. Though it took you forever to notice why Hinata was like that. I see the resemblance already." He says. I don't understand what he means but it makes Otou-sama hug me even tighter. Sasuke takes Raiden-kun and turns to walk away.

"We'll move back to the village within the week. We'll stay in the old Uchiha complex, I can fix it up enough." Sasuke says. Raiden-kun waves good-bye to me and then he and his father run back in the direction they came.

I suddenly realize how much trouble I must be in. I ran away from the academy. No one knew where I was. I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home. As Otou-sama carries me back I'm too nervous to bring it up so I just stay silent. He must be able to tell because he smiles and laughs a little.

"You must be pretty nervous about your punishment. This is quiet, even for you Hoshi." He says. I can't help it. I feel tears coming to my eyes again.

"G-Gomen Otou-sama! I-I know I was bad to run away. B-But those bullies. I-I was s-so scared. I-I just wanted them to keep away from me!" I tell him and hug him tighter. He nods and rubs my back gently to calm me down.

"It's alright, I understand about what happened. You're lucky though. I promise you that you'd be in much more trouble if your brother didn't run away too and come to tell me what happened." He says. I can't believe it. Nii-san actually did that? He left to go find help for me? He's never done that for me before. But Otou-sama wouldn't lie about that. So Nii-san saw what happened and wanted to help. He actually was being caring towards me. I smile and rest my head against Otou-sama as we walk. I'm very tired. I promise that I'm going to do something for Nii-san to thank him for helping me. After my punishment which will probably last a while.

Haku POV

I'm really bored and Nobuyuki won't stop bugging me. I asked Okaa-sama if she would play with him while I tried to get some work from the academy done. But she said that she was feeling sick so she was going to rest. So I have to watch that annoying kid I have to call a brother. I'm used to it. Okaa-sama says she's been feeling sick for the past week and a half. But is that normal? Maybe when Otou-sama gets home he should get Sakura-sama to come and make sure Okaa-sama is ok.

I suddenly hear the door open and Nobuyuki races from his place playing with crayons and runs over to Otou-sama who's carrying Hoshi who's fast asleep. I run over just to make Nobuyuki shut up so Hoshi won't wake up. Otou-sama carries her to her room and then sighs. I wonder what mess she got herself into this time. I hope she didn't do anything too stupid and got hurt. Okaa-sama walks into the kitchen looking very worried. She runs up to Otou-sama and hugs him.

"Where was she? Is she hurt? What happened? You look completely drained." Okaa-sama said as Otou-sama tried to make her calm down.

"We'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out more details, but no, she's not hurt. It's a long story and some parts I still don't understand. I want to ask Hoshi about it later." He says. I don't thing that his answer made Okaa-sama happy but she accepted it.

We waited around for about a half an hour before Hoshi came out of her room. She looked confused as she saw all of us waiting for her but was then picked up by Okaa-sama and hugged.

"Hoshi, what happened? Are you alright? Were you hurt?" she asks and Hoshi shakes her head.

"I'm fine Okaa-sama, I promise. Did Otou-sama tell you what happened?" she asks and we all shake our heads.

"There still some parts of this I need to ask you about Hoshi. So until I knew I thought it would be best if I didn't say anything. Will you answer some questions for me?" Otou-sama asked and Hoshi nodded.

"Where did you meet that boy? How long have you known him?" he asked.

"A-A little over a month. I-I met him there at that flower field. I-I was crying because those bullies were picking on me." she told him. She turned to look at me and I remembered that when I yelled at her that time in front of everyone that when she got home she said she wasn't going to tell on me if I helped her meet some friends of hers. So those kids she was with are somehow in this? What did they do?

"So he's been close for at least a month now huh? Interesting." Otou-sama said. I don't get what's going on. Okaa-sama looks confused too.

"It seems that Hoshi has become friends with Sasuke's son. When she ran away she must have met up with him. It seems that his son has a kinder heart than his father. I think that's kind of cool and weird." Otou-sama said. Okaa-sama looked shocked at what he said. Who's this Sasuke person anyway? How did Otou-sama and Okaa-sama know him?

"When I was there I saw her playing with a little boy. I knew from the second I saw him the he was Sasuke's son. They look completely identical. I felt a killing intent and heard Hoshi scream. I used my Hiraishin no Jutsu to grab the boy. Sasuke was holding Hoshi with his sword to her neck so I had to hold a kunai to his sons neck. He let her go on a condition, which I accepted immediately." Otou-sama said. I can't believe someone is strong enough that Otou-sama hadn't quickly tried to attack and kill him to protect Hoshi. He's done that before so I thought he would have just killed the man. This Sasuke must be really strong.

"I'm actually happy about what he asked. He finally wants to come back to the village! I'll have to put restrictions on him but he's really coming back!" Otou-sama said. Okaa-sama looked shocked but smiled. I don't know if having someone who threatens to kill the Hokage's daughter in the village is a good idea. But everyone seems to want him to come.

"Otou-sama, who is Sasuke?" I ask. He smiles at me and rustle my hair.

"Sasuke was the other member of the original team 7. He was with me and Sakura with Kakashi as our team leader. He left back when we were still Genin. I've tried forever to get him back here." He said. So that's who that person is in Otou-sama's picture of his team.

"Naruto, Sasuke-san will move back into the Uchiha complex right? Shouldn't we help clean it up? It's been vacant in for years. It won't be fit for people to live in." she said. I don't understand, the Uchiha complex? That place has been empty since the whole Uchiha clan was killed.

"Yes, we'll help him. As the heir to the Uchiha clan now, Sasuke and his son will need a good place to live. His son is just about Hoshi and Haku's age. So at least he'll know someone when he joins the academy."

"O-Otou-sama, Raiden-kun has a sister too. Her name is Amaterasu-chan. She's his twin sister and they look a lot alike. So can she join the academy too?" Hoshi asks. So I was right. Those two kids I saw her playing with are the ones Otou-sama is talking about. And they're Uchiha. I bet though since they are from the Uchiha clan they'll ditch Hoshi when they find more friends. I hope not though.

"Only if Sasuke wants her two. But knowing him I think it's a safe bet that he'll let her join."

The rest of that week was weird. Everyone heard that the last members of the Uchiha clan were still alive and were returning to the village. Everyone is working to help clean up the Uchiha complex. All the kids at the academy are excited that there are two of them coming into our class. Hoshi is smiling a lot. She must be happy her friends are coming. This should be interesting. I want to meet these kids who are now such good friends with my sister.

**Ok! Well that's that! See people! Sasuke comes back! Yay! Anyway, I actually have time this week to do a bit of goofing off so who knows, their may be another chapter up later this week. It all depends on your reviews. My other story is getting a lot so I may have to take a while to update this. Anyway, tell me what you think! **


	9. New Generation, Old Traits

Thank all so much for your reviews

**Thank all so much for your reviews! It's really great to see what people think of my stories so just checking my email to see all these reviews from readers really inspires me to keep writing and get the next chapter out even sooner! Just stating that I don't own Naruto and San child of the wolves is smart enough to create Leki. But luckily I do have Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

New Generation, Old Traits

Hoshi POV

All week we've been working hard so when Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan come to the village they'll have a good place to live. I've seen Sasuke-sama working with Otou-sama a lot. It's weird how they'll seem calm and even friendly for one minute. Then I'll here them yelling at each other and Otou-sama keeps saying how he's going to kill Sasuke. Okaa-sama told me that it's alright and that's how their friendship is. She compared it to how Nii-san and I fight. I think it's different because Nii-san and I are siblings.

The day that Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan came to the village was really cool. There was a huge parade welcoming back a clan that was long thought gone. I saw Sasuke-sama and Raiden-kun in matching black yukata with the Uchiha symbol on it. Amaterasu-chan was in a really pretty red kimono with white flowers on the bottom. Hers had an Uchiha symbol too. They were greeted by everyone. People who passed them by bowed to them. I knew the Uchiha clan was a very strong and powerful clan. But they were being treated like the way the family of the feudal lord is treated.

Otou-sama had us all get dressed up too. He said that, as the children of the Hokage and the leader of the Hyuuga clan we had to look are best. Nii-san and Nobuyuki were complaining about it but I like getting in my fancy kimonos. I picked out my pink one with small leafs sewed on at the bottom. I had to wear this one anyway because it hand the Hyuuga symbol on it and I had to be known as the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. Nii-san was mainly being showed as the son of the Hokage and he got to wear a blue yukata with black flames on the bottom that matched the flames on Otou-sama's the difference was that the main color of Otou-sama's was orange.

When we went down to greet the Uchiha clan I kept getting nervous for some reason. The rumors had spread that I was part of the reason why Otou-sama found the last of the Uchiha clan and then made the agreement to have them come back to the village. So everyone kept giving me these looks as I walked by. Some were the usual looks that I get because I'm the carrier of the Kyuubi just like Otou-sama. But these looks weren't all like that. Some were just suspicious or curious about me.

When we finally got close to them I saw Sasuke-sama smile a little as we all came closer. Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan were excited but they had to stay there. We said hi and as I was turning to leave with my family Raiden-kun pulled on my sleeve.

"Hoshi-chan, I don't think there's many people left. So will you stay here for a little while? I want to show you around the Uchiha complex. It's really big and there are a lot of cool places!" he said. I could feel myself blushing like always as he smiles at me.

"S-Sure Raiden-kun. I-I'll have to stay with my family until you're done but when you are sure. I-I'd like that." I tell him and he nods. I run back to my family and stay close to Otou-sama.

Everyone is here. All of the leaders of all the other clans and their children. I don't know why but the Hyuuga members here don't look happy that the Uchiha are back. I just stay with Otou-sama as I wait for Raiden-kun. All of the kids from my class are here but I'm still too nervous to play with them. They aren't close and good friends like Raiden-kun, Amaterasu-chan, and even Leki-chan. I wish she was here but I haven't seen her at all. I guess I'll have to wait to introduce Leki-chan to my other friends.

When I finally see Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan walking away from their father I smile and run over to them. I see a lot of other kids going to meet them too. I can't push past all of them and I'm struggling to get closer to Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan. When I finally get to them I see a lot of the kids I know with them too. Taro, Masaki, Yuichi, and Kohaku are surrounding Amaterasu-chan while she's standing there looking nervous. Shika, Cho, and Sora are clinging to Raiden-kun. They both see me and try to push everyone else away.

"U-Um… E-Excuse me. C-Can I please see my friends?" I ask to the other kids and for some reason even the girls who I used to play with at the park before I met Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan glare at me.

"Hoshi-chan, look, we're here to meet this boy! Wait your turn. Anyway, I personally will be happy to show you around the village." Says Sora-nee-chan to Raiden-kun as they all hug him tight. They keep glaring until he finally pushes them away.

"Go away, you're annoying. If anyone is going to show me around this place, it's not going to be some group of annoying loud girls. Come on Hoshi-chan, let's save Amaterasu and then I want to show you what I mentioned earlier." He says. He takes my hand and leads me away from the girls who are looking shocked. I guess it's just because they know that I've never really had a friend who stood up for me before.

Amaterasu-chan is happy to escape the kids surrounding her too. They're lucky though. I wish people would act like that with me and by so kind. Everyone is watching us as we move away from the crowd.

"U-Um, Raiden-kun, where are we going anyway?" I ask and he just holds my hand and smiles.

"Don't worry, just trust me that you'll like it," he says. I'm still a little unsure but I nod as we all start running away from everyone else.

Haku POV

What is Hoshi doing following those Uchiha kids? Otou-sama told us that even though they may seem friendly we should still be a little wary of them. Did she completely forget that? No one will notice if she goes missing but I wonder what the village will think when they find out that Hoshi, who still is constantly beaten because she has the Kyuubi inside of her, is hanging out with these two prodigies. I follow them and it's really easy because those kids are running around and laughing with Hoshi.

I have to keep my distance but I see that they just arrived in this huge garden. It's about as big as the garden in the Hyuuga complex. It's filled with beautiful trees with flowers all over them. The different colors of flowers are a sight too. Hoshi looks really happy to see this place. I move a tiny bit closer to hear what they're saying but stay hidden in some bushes.

"So Hoshi-chan, do you like this? I thought you would. And look, we have these swings tied to these branches of the trees. You said there's a swing like this by the academy that you like. So do you like these too?" the boy asks my sister. I can tell she completely loves it. She doesn't say anything but she hugs the Uchiha boy. They all start laughing and the start running around playing tag. I can't help smiling as I watch them. I can't remember when Hoshi looked so happy. She's always been too scared and has always clung to Otou-sama or me. It's nice to see her come out her shell.

I slowly come out of my hiding place and start to walk over to them. I'm still pretty well hidden though. Just incase something happens. The Uchiha girl didn't know I was hiding right in those bushes. She ran too close and tripped. She fell into the bush and right on top of me. When I opened my eyes to see her I think I blushed. She turned pure red and screamed as she moved away from me. Her brother and Hoshi ran over to us as the girl ran to hide behind her brother who looked really mad.

"Hey what are you doing here? This is part of the Uchiha clan's land and you can't be here unless we say so! Why did you follow us?" he yells at me. Already I think that this kid is a jerk.

"Well sorry! I just wanted to know what the heck you were doing with her!" I yell and point at Hoshi and then continue.

"Do you even know anything about her? If you did you would be smart like everyone else and keep away from her! You probably don't even know that she's-"

"No! Don't tell them that! Please don't!" Hoshi yells and I can already see tears getting ready to fall again. I sigh. So much for her changing, she's still a huge crybaby. The boy just glares at me and puts an arm around her shoulders, which makes her stop crying and also makes her turn red.

"Hoshi-chan told us about how there are a lot of bullies here and how everyone hates her. So you're one of them huh? I really should just beat you up for being so mean to a girl like her." that boy says. I glare at him.

"What do you know about any of that? You just met her! I know Hoshi way better than either of you do!" I tell him. We keep glaring at each other for a few minutes before Hoshi tugs on the Uchiha boy's sleeve.

"R-Raiden-kun, H-He is right. I-I mean, I-I haven't told you about some things that he knows. I-I wanted to b-but I just was too scared to. I-I'm sorry, I-I should have told you." Hoshi says as tears fall. The boy who was giving me a death glare five seconds ago then turned to hug Hoshi with soft warm eyes.

"It's ok, we didn't tell you that we were members of the Uchiha clan so I guess it's fair." He says and smiles. Hoshi looks happy and hugs him back.

"Anyway, come on Hoshi. We better go." I say. She nods and starts to follow.

"Hey, why should she listen to what you tell her? She can make up her own mind you know. What if she wants to stay?" he says. That's it. I really hate this kid now.

"I'm older than her! Besides, Hoshi obviously didn't tell you about me so I will! I'm Uzumaki Haku. I'm her twin brother even though I really don't want to be. So since she's my little sister- Ow!" I yell as that stupid Uchiha hits me on the head.

"You got some nerve! This is your sister! You must be some huge jerk for picking on her like this! You dobe!" he yells.

"Shut up teme! You don't know a thing about me or her!" I yell. We keep up with our yelling match for the next few minutes. Until the kid's sister walks over to use too.

"U-Um… I-I understand that we don't know everything. Y-You are her brother so of course you know more about her than we do. A-All my Nii-san was saying is that what you said was a little mean…" she says. I look at her and she turns red and looks away. I don't get it why both Hoshi and this new girl keep turning red.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask.

"U-Uchiha Amaterasu. I-It's nice to meet you Haku-kun…" she says. At least she's not a jerk like her brother. Even though the blushing and stuttering is a little weird.

"Ok, then Gomen Amaterasu. I shouldn't have been hiding there. I didn't mean to scare you." I say and I even smile at her. She smiles too while her brother shakes his head.

"Fine, I'm Uchiha Raiden. I'm the oldest too so I'm heir to the Uchiha clan. You dad knows my dad. So I guess we may see more of each other. Besides, we're both joining the academy and will be in the same class as both of you." Raiden says. So that's the teme's name. I heard it earlier just didn't care until now.

"Fine then. I can't wait to spar and show that I'm much stronger than you. See ya teme. Come on Hoshi! We better find Otou-sama." I say and start to turn away.

"Wait, Hoshi-chan, can't you stay a little bit longer and have your brother tell your tou-san where you are? I-If you want, I-I was going to push you on the new swing. That is if you can stay." He says. Hoshi turns to me and I can see her begging. I nod and walk back to where everyone was. I keep walking until I hear someone behind me.

"Well I just can't believe that kids your brother Hoshi-chan. I mean, he must have gotten hit a few too many time in the head to not be nice to you. He really is a dobe!" Raiden yells. I hear Hoshi giggle and I now know it's official. I really hate that kid.

**Alright! How was that! I love making Haku and Raiden fight just like Naruto and Sasuke! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing people! It makes me happy! Anyway, once again, reviews make new chapters appear faster! So review! Thanks!**


	10. Attention not real chapter

Attention:

**Attention:**

**Sorry to inform you all but I am once again forced to take a break from my writing for a while. These next 2 weeks are my weeks of hell (aka: final exams) so please respect that and kindly wait patiently for the next chapter. I cannot even promise that you'll get a new chapter this weekend. Only time will tell. Now back to studying! (I really hate the Greeks right now!) thank you!**

**Hinata Uzumaki-sama!**


	11. New Rivals

**Ok here it is! I'll give you my long explanation about why it's taking so long at the end, which you WILL want to read. I don't own Naruto and Leki was the idea of San child of the wolves. But luckily I do have Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

New Rivals

Hoshi POV

I've been waiting for this day for a while but now I'm actually a little nervous. Today, Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan are coming to the academy too. It's their first time with all of the kids our age and well, I guess I'm just scared that if they become friends with all of these other kids, they may not want to be with me anymore. Also, if they talk to the other kids, they'll soon find out my secret. If they know about the demon inside of me, they'll probably hate me. I'm scared. What'll I do if the find out? When they hate me too. I-I don't even want to think about losing my friends.

"Hey! Hoshi have you been listening to me at all!" Nii-san yells. I admit that no. I didn't hear a word he said.

"G-Gomen Nii-san… Could you say it again?" I ask nervously as he sighs. We're walking to meet Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan now so I bet he was just saying things like how he could now easily beat Raiden-kun in a fight.

"I said that you need to be ready for what's going to happen today. Those Uchiha kids are going to be really popular. So expect that the second they see the academy they're going to probably completely ignore you so that they can fit in." he tells me. I knew it. He's thinking they're going to abandon me too. I knew I should have tried to fake sick this morning.

We were told that as the children of the Hokage it would be good if we offered to escort Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan to the academy. At first I was excited but now I'm really nervous about the idea. We arrive at the Uchiha complex and wait for them to arrive. They were told we were going to wait for them here so I guess they must be a little bit late. I understand that but Nii-san is annoyed that we now have to wait. It only is a few minutes though before I see Amaterasu-chan running up to us with Raiden-kun following slowly behind her.

"Hey Hoshi-chan! How are you? Isn't this great! You always told us about the academy but now we get to go too!" Amaterasu-chan says and laughs a little. I smile and wait for Raiden-kun to join us. He smiles at me and I can feel my cheeks start to heat up as he looks at me with his onyx eyes.

"Ohayo Hoshi-chan. So should we start walking to get to the academy?" he asks. I nod and we all start walking. Amaterasu-chan keeps talking about how excited she is and I smile as she talks. I notice Nii-san and Raiden-kun are still glaring at each other. I want them to stop. I just want us all to get along.

_Nii-san, please be nice. Raiden-kun is really a kind person. Please give him a chance…"_ I say to myself but it doesn't look good so far.

Haku POV

This is stupid! One Uchiha won't stop talking while this idiot won't stop glaring at me! Why the heck did these Uchiha jerks have to be so annoying!?

"A-Ano, Nii-san, R-Raiden-kun, will you please both stop glaring at each other. C-Could you at least try to get along?" Hoshi asks. I glare at her and she looks away nervously and does that annoying fidgeting with her fingers like she always does. I turn to glare at Raiden again but notice that when he looked at Hoshi, his eyes were really soft and gentle. He looked sad. I don't understand why. But the second he turned back to me his eyes were hard and cold again. I really am confused about this kid now. What the heck makes you look really happy and kind one second but makes you look upset the second you turn your head?

"W-Well, I-I mean, I guess if you want to. We can forget about what happened earlier." He said. He didn't make any eye contact but he sounded sincere.

"Well, alright. I'm sorry I followed you guys at that party. It's just Hoshi doesn't have many friends. So I was curious that out of all the people, the Uchiha kids are the ones who are nice to her." I told him. Raiden nodded at me and then ran p to Hoshi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Hoshi-chan, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous? I can tell you're scared about something. But I don't know what." He says. She looks at him and moves a little bit closer to him.

"R-Raiden-kun, when we get there. You're going to meet a lot of other kids our age. And since you're an Uchiha. You're going to be really good at all of this stuff. I-I know everyone else is going to want to talk to you and be your friend. B-But, even when that happens, y-you and Amaterasu-chan are still going to be my friends right?" she asks. I see it again. The look in his eyes. He sees how worried she is about this and his eyes go soft again. Like he's hurt because she is.

"I promise you Hoshi-chan. No matter what I'll be your friend." He says

"Same here! I know that there will be a lot of new people, but that doesn't mean I can't still be your friend too!" Amaterasu says. She smiles and I can't help but smile too as I see how relieved she is now.

"Besides, where the hell did you come up with the idea that we wouldn't want to be your friend anymore?" Raiden asked. I froze.

"W-Well, I was thinking about it. Then Nii-san told me that I should expect it since you're Uchiha's and are going to be really popular." She told them. Raiden turned to look at me and glared at me. He started to run at me and I got ready to show him that I could easily beat him. Suddenly Amaterasu ran in between us.

"Nii-san! Stop it! You just said you weren't going to fight!" she yells at him. He stops but pushes her a little. She falls back and I quickly run to catch her. She looks at me and her face turns red.

"Hey are you ok?" I ask her. She nods and I can feel her trembling.

"H-Hai, I-I'm fine… Arigato…" she says as she stands up and runs back to Hoshi's side again. Jeez, I don't understand. Raiden is moody and will change from kind to jerk in five second. And Amatereasu just turned bright red as I helped her. I don't get when she was blushing like that. I've decided. The Uchiha clan is filled with freaks. I just hope being with them won't turn me into a freak too!

Hoshi POV

We walk a little bit longer and then we see the academy. It's a bit exciting though, arriving with the Uchiha's means that everyone is staring. Then again, everyone stares anyway when Otou-sama comes with us here but now not a single person is looking away. I don't really like having everyone stare but I know at least it makes Nii-san happy to be the center of attention.

"Hey Hoshi-chan!" someone yells and I see Leki-chan running towards me. I smile and wave to her. She's walking with this woman I haven't seen before. She looks a little bit like Leki-chan. She has long white hair that is really pretty. Her eyes are just like Leki-chans and pale skin. Leki-chan is holding the womans hand and brings her over to us.

"Hi Leki-chan how are you? Do you feel better? You've been sick for a while." I ask her. Leki smiles and laughs a little.

"Yeah I feel much better thanks. After about a week and a half of lying around at home I feel ready for the academy! Oh, Hoshi, this is my Kaa-san." She says as she points to the woman still holding her hand. The woman smiles at me and her smile is just like Leki's.

"My daughter has told me a lot about you. My name is Oki Yukiko. It's nice to meet you Hoshi." She says to me. I smile and shake her hand. She lets go of Leki's hand and waves goodbye to her as she walks away. Leki waves goodbye back before turning to me.

"I've missed you. Anyway, who are those kids over there? I saw you with them so who are they?" Leki-chan asks me as she points at Raiden-kun and Amaterasu-chan.

"they're my friends. The ones I told you about. They've moved to the village. I didn't know this but they're the last of the Uchiha clan. Remember how were started to learn about how all of the Uchiha clan was supposedly dead? Well that's not true since they're both Uchiha!" I tell her. She looks impressed as I bring her over to meet them.

"Raiden-kun, Amaterasu-chan, this is my friend, her name is Oki Leki. She's really nice. She helps me when I'm being picked on." I tell them and Leki-chan smiles and laughs a little bit.

"It's nice to meet you Leki-chan. I'm Uchiha Amaterasu and this is my brother, Uchiha Raiden." Amaterasu-chan says. I can tell that they will be friends. We all hear the bell and run inside to get to class. Raiden-kun is in my class and so is Amaterasu-chan who is having a lot of fun talking to Leki-chan. When we enter the classroom it starts. Exactly what I was afraid of. All the other girls in the class come running over to Raiden-kun. As they run to him I get pushed out of the way.

"Ow! Hey! What they heck was that for!" I yell at the girls but they all ignore me. They're too busy trying to get to Raiden-kun. He immediately notices that I fell though. So he pushes them away and I suddenly realize he's helping me up and has his arms around me. I turn bright red

"What the heck is your problem that you just pushed her over for no reason?" Raiden-kun yelled at them. His voice changed. It was dark and filled with anger at those girls. They look confused when I notice a girl named Nao come out of the group and hug Raiden-kun's arm.

"Oh, Raiden-kun. We're sorry really, but come on, you don't want to hang out with a freak like her! She's such a loser so if you hang out with her it'll bring your own image down. You should come and be with me instead!" she says. I feel my heart stop. They're going to tell him. He's going to know about the Kyuubi inside of me and then he'll hate me. I start to move away from him but he pulls me back and holds onto me.

"You better not say anything again to ever hurt her feelings. I don't care about annoying girls like you. Just don't ever pick on Hoshi-chan again." He threatens them as he takes me out of the crowd and lets me sit next to him. I'm still bright red but I can't believe Raiden-kun just did that to me.

"T-Thank you Raiden-kun. N-No one has ever stood up for me like that before. I-It makes really happy that you did that for me." I tell him. he smiles and then the teacher comes in and starts the lesson.

Haku POV

Well this certainly is interesting. Thanks to Raiden Hoshi is now the center of attention because he likes her. It's so obvious that she has a crush on him. And I think he likes her back, but maybe he's just sticking up for her because they're friends. Either way, these Uchiha kids really are interesting. Now I'm excited. I want to see how well they can fight! But it's annoying sine we aren't going to be doning much sparing till we are tested a week from now. But I really want to fight them! Maybe there is a way to spar. I just need to think about it…

_Later_

"Hey Raiden! Hoshi! Um, would you mind, if I sat with you guys for lunch?" I ask. Hoshi looks shocked and I don't blame her. I still usually ignore her when we're at the academy and other people are around.

"N-Nii-san… s-sure if you want to…" she says and smiles a little. We didn't talk a lot since Raiden already had a massive amount of fangirls and we didn't want to say much so they wouldn't hear. When I noticed everyone was starting to go back inside for the rest of the class I stopped them.

"Hey Raiden. I have an idea, why don't you and your sister come over to our house this weekend. We all need to practice for the first quarter tests. So we could all practice. Hoshi, you could invite Leki too." I tell her. Hoshi's eye light up but Raiden keeps giving me these suspicious looks.

"Alright, this might be interesting. I want to see how strong you are dobe. Even though you couldn't ever beat me. Sure we'll come." He says. I nod and glare a little bit.

"Fine teme, we'll see how's the strongest this Saturday!" I yell and run back inside. I need to keep practicing. I won't lose and I bet if I beat him, Hoshi won't be any brave anymore!

**IMPORTANT!! READ!!**

**Alright here's the deal. I finished up my exams about a week ago. But after a long writers block while trying to push myself to get this chapter out ASAP I failed. You see, I wanted this chapter out because I am sad to say that once again I will have to take a break. I am going away for a very long time at a summer camp and first I am going away to Paris later today (finishing typing this at 12 am) and will not be able to type. Though I will be working on the chapters if you are extremely lucky you may get another chapter next Sunday but don't count on it. I will be away till mid August with a slight break mid July. I'm sorry that it's going to be a while but please respect it. I wanted to be away this long. I love what I'm going to do. Anyway, I hope this was good! Please review!**


	12. The Prisoners Give Their Messages

**I've been away forever because I've been at camp. So now that I'm back from camp for the rest of the summer I shouldn't be very busy. Good news for you people who missed me and my story (at least, I think you missed me, right?). So here is the next chapter! I don't own Naruto and Leki was the idea of San child of the wolves. I do have Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

The Prisoners Give Their Messages

Haku POV

_Dream_

_I'm back again. In this damn room with this annoying jerk. This time he's crying. Will he ever stop?_

_"Look, this is getting old really fast! This always happens! You keep talking about all this stuff that I don't get and then get mad at me for not understanding! Will you just at least tell me what this seal is? Right now I have no idea what you are talking about." I tell the brat. Suddenly he stops crying and his head rises to look at me. _

_"You really don't know? They really didn't tell you? I was sure you knew. I've seen my twin. Her jailer reacts and obviously knows! I assumed you knew too. Then again, it would explain about why it took so long for you to find me." he says. If I was confused before now it's ten times worse. He has a twin? Who is it? As I look at my feet and try to figure out what's going on I start to hear laughter. It's not normal. This laughter isn't like anything I've ever heard before. It's filled with hatred, anger, yet somehow, there's amusement too._

_"I can't believe it! I am so surprised that they never told you! Well, at least it explains why you're such a weakling. Without the knowledge, you have no hope of ever being strong. You could never beat that sister of yours!" he yells. I am starting to get pissed at him. He slowly walks over to me._

_"I know all about you. I see what you see. What you feel I feel. I know everything that goes on in your mind. I know about and experience it. I know what you favorite things are. I know what annoy you. Anyone could ask me a question about you and I would know the answer. For example, I know your dream. I know what you want and how hard you're willing to work to attain it. You just want to be acknowledged. I understand exactly how you feel. And it's the reason why I want to help you. I know how you can gain the power you want." He tells me. If he's telling the truth then this is amazing._

_"Though you are weak compared to the people you want to beat, for a boy your age you're really strong. Your sister, Hoshi, She's the one you really have wanted to beat for the longest time. But now there's a new rival. That Uchiha boy. His family has a kekki genki and he was basically born into greatness. But how strong is that compared to your hard work day in and day out? You've had to train to get where you are. And you sister is a freak. That's not real power that she has. It's fake and all you need is a little bit of help and you could easily beat her. She wouldn't stand a chance against you if you had my help. My powers could crush her. Your mother and father, the Hyuuga clan, everyone would have to respect you. No one would care about your sister. Don't deny it when I say that you've had thoughts about how much you want her dead. I know that you constantly struggle with a battle to pretend to be the big brother she wants when deep down you hate her" he says. I know that he's telling the truth. He really does know my thoughts. He's been right about everything. I will listen to what he has to say._

_"Uzumaki Haku, let me help you. Let me give you my powers so you can defeat anyone you want. I just want to help you fulfill your dream. Together you will become strong. All I ask is when we are done you release the seal. Before this is all over you should know enough to release it. Both of our dreams will come true." He says. Everything he's saying makes sense. We'd both get what we want. I nod and shake his hand. His deal was just too good to pass up._

_"Alright, it's a deal. But I want to fight on my own. I want my dream to come true with as little help as possible. Got it?" I ask and he nods his head. _

_"Of course. When you want my power. All you must do is close your eyes and concentrate on me. Just in your mind ask me for my power and I'll give it to you." He says. I fell confident until everything suddenly fades into darkness. I suddenly feel myself falling. I start yelling or help but I only feel myself shaking. Then I suddenly wake up._

_End of Dream_

"Haku, Haku, Haku wake up sweetie…" I hear a soft voice say. I open my eyes and look up as Okaa-sama is hovering over me. Her eyes show how concerned she is about something. Is it me? I instinctively sit up and hug her. That last part of my dream scared me a little bit so I'm shaking. Okaa-sama hugs me close until I calm down.

"Haku, are you alright now? You were shaking so badly." She says. I nod.

"Don't worry Okaa-sama, I'm fine. It was just a dream and it surprised me…" I tell her. It's hard for me to lie to her about the full eventful dream. I knew it was probably best to not tell her but part of me wanted her to know. She smiles at me a ruffles my hair a little bit.

"That's good that you're ok now. You really are growing up so fast my little Haku-chan…" she says which makes me turn red. I know I'm only 7, but I hate it when people treat me like I'm a little kid! Okaa-sama knows that so she still calls me 'Haku-chan' because she knows how I feel about it. I guess it's just a thing parents do. Annoy their kids.

"Haku, would you like to come with me? You can stay in our room if you want." She says. I nod since I know she still really does like to think I'm a little kid and that I still need her. I get out of bed and start to walk to Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's room when I hear yelling.

"N-No! Stop it! Don't hurt him! Leaves us alone!" I hear Hoshi's voice yell. Okaa-sama sighs but still has her usual warm smile on.

"Go on to our room Haku. I'll go get your sis-"

"No Hinata, you and Haku go to the bedroom. I'll get Hoshi. Hinata, you shouldn't be up in the first place. You know that. Sakura told you that you have to start resting. Being up right now is not resting." Otou-sama says as he walks down the hall to us. Okaa-sama whispers something into Otou-sama's ear and then takes my hand and we walk down the hall back to their room.

"Okaa-sama, what's wrong? Why is Otou-sama acting like that? He said Sakura-sama told you that you have to rest. What's wrong? Are you sick?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Don't worry Haku, I'm fine. I promise I'll tell you about it later. When your sister and brother are here too" she says. She wouldn't lie so I know that everything really is alright. I lie down and think back to what happened in my dream. I now have the ability to beat anyone. I won't badly injure them. But I will be sure to show everyone that no one can ever be stronger than me.

Hoshi POV

_Dream_

_I'm surrounded completely by darkness. I look around and yell to see if anyone can hear me. I stop when I see a glowing figure. To anyone else the figure of this girl before me would have amazed them. They would probably think she's beautiful. I know who she is. I've seen her many times before. Ever since I found out who she is I've had to be careful. I hate her so much. She's the reason people hate me. If it wasn't for her I would have friends and my brother might actually think I'm ok. But no, she's the reason my life is hell at age 7._

_"Did you hear what I said you weakling? I'm going to break free! My brothers' jailer is much weaker than you are! He'll get out easy and then he's going to help me escape!" she yells. She jumps up and down and her long red hair gently bounces. I hate her. _

_"I won't let you. Nii-san is strong. He won't let a demon control him. And neither will I!" I yell at her. Suddenly images flash before my eyes. I see myself, much younger than I am now. I'm trembling in Otou-sama's shadow. I move away from him and into the clearing where everyone's eyes turn to me. They all have the same expression on their faces. Hate. They want me dead. I turn to go back to Otou-sama but he's gone. I yell as they approach me and beat me. I yell in pain as suddenly I'm brought back to the dark chamber with the girl. She's smiling and laughing. _

_"You shouldn't talk to me like that here. You know I can put you through enough pain here to make you do anything I want!" she yells._

_"When my brother is free and yours is dead I'll escape too! Then both me and my brother can help our father escape! The world will have three Kyuubi no Kitsunes attacking it! This will be so much fun!" she yells. The Kyuubi in me isn't as strong as the one in Otou-sama but is equally as strong as the one in Nii-san._

_"I told you before. I won't let you hurt Nii-san. I'll tell Otou-sama and he'll protect Nii-san so he won't even have to know about the Kyuubi within him. It may mean I still have to suffer without him but I'll do it to protect him!" I yell. She sends another flow of memories to me and I yell and beg her to stop. I can't help it. It hurts too much. She smiles and laughs at my reaction._

_"See what I'm telling you? You're weak, sadly not enough that I can just escape right now. Your brother is weaker so there won't be a thing he can do to stop us. And your right, if I let you go running for help we'll never get free. But if I just turn this dream into a nightmare like the ones you sometimes have then no one will believe a word that you say!" she yells. My eyes widen as she fades away and scenes from my past start playing. _

_Each memory is filled with me running, never being fast enough, them catching me, them beating me, me crying, after every time I see it I hear my thoughts. Some of them are saying I'm not a monster. I shouldn't be suffering. The next ones have my thoughts where I'm starting to doubt it. What else could be the reason that they want me dead? The last ones are where I truly believe that they are right. I really am a monster. I scream and beg for it to end when suddenly I hear someone shaking me and calling my name._

_End of Dream_

"Hoshi-chan, Hoshi-chan… Wake up…" I hear Otou-sama's voice whisper. I open my eyes and tears start to fall. I sit up and start crying. He picks me up and almost cradles me in his arms. I feel safe now. Ever since I was very small if I was being held by Otou-sama I've felt that nothing could hurt me. As long as he was with me I would be safe. Nothing would change that.

"It's ok Hoshi, was it just one of those dreams again? Don't worry. I'll protect you. Nothing is going to hurt you. I give you my word Hoshi." He says. I know that if he gives someone his word Otou-sama will do it and nothing will stop him. Suddenly my dream comes back. Nii-san is in danger.

"Otou-sama! We have to go! Nii-san is going to be hurt! You have to do something!" I yell. He just sighs and holds me closer.

"Don't worry Hoshi, it was just a dream. No one is hurting Haku. He's safe with Okaa-sama in our room. I get how scary and real those dreams are. But he's safe I promise." He says.

"No you don't understand! The kyuubi is gonna hurt-" I try and yell but Otou-sama covers my mouth.

"Hoshi you have to be quiet. You don't want to wake everyone else up. The Kyuubi sends many dreams about hurting the people you care about. Don't worry. The Kyuubi can do nothing to hurt anyone as long as the seals hold." He says. I start to feel new tears come to my eyes. He doesn't believe me. He just thinks this is part of my dreams. I cling to him tighter and he picks me up and carries me back to his room.

Okaa-sama is already a sleep with Nii-san next to her. He opens his eyes as we come in but then closes them and goes back to sleep. Otou-sama puts me down on the bed and I lie down next to Nii-san as he gets under the covers and starts to go back to sleep.

I'm not sure what to do. I have to do something to protect Nii-san but no one will believe me. I'm not sure about what exactly the Kyuubi is going to do. But I'm scared now. I don't want anything to happen to any of the people I care about.

**READ!**

**Ok! I hope that was good! It's weird typing on my keyboard again after almost 2 months of being away from it. so I'm going to try and update a lot before I have to go back to school. Ew! Also, I've decided that I'm now interested in beta readers. There are two people I'm considering (you should know who you are) but I feel like another person or two might be helpful so if you want to help me let me know. Either PM or let me know in your review. Thanks and review no matter what!**


	13. The Power Within

**Ok! Since summer is sadly starting to draw to an end I am going to write a few more chapters before I have to go back to studying at school again! I don't own Naruto and Leki was the idea of San child of the wolves. I do have Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

The Power Within

Hoshi POV

I haven't gotten much sleep since I woke up earlier but somehow in the hour that I was asleep Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, and Nii-san got up. I'm alone in the room now. I still have to think up a plan to help Nii-san. I have been up for hours and only have three ideas so far. 1.) I somehow make Otou-sama believe me and get him to make sure Nii-san isn't in danger. 2.) _I_ somehow need to go and figure out how to control the Kyuubi when it's not the one in me and save Nii-san. Or 3.) Which is the worst idea I've had but it would probably work the best, I need to break the biggest rule of ours and ignore what Otou-sama said, tell Nii-san, and then quickly show him how to control the Kyuubi. I'm not sure what to do but my thoughts are interrupted by a pillow flying at my head.

"Hoshi get up! I'm starving and Okaa-sama won't let us eat until everyone is up! Come on! Raiden, Amaterasu, and Leki are going to be here in an hour too!" Nii-san yells. Shoot! I forgot Raiden-kun and everyone else was coming today. We were all going to train together. Nii-san wants to beat Raiden-kun more than anything. Would that make the Kyuubi come out? I nod and walk with him back to breakfast.

Everyone is already up. Even Nobuyuki. He's moaning, Otou-sama is trying to get him to calm down, and Okaa-sama is smiling at Otou-sama. I sit down in my usual seat next to Otou-sama and Nii-san. I still am not sure what exactly I'm going to do until I hear Nii-sans voice that drags me out of my thoughts.

"Ne, Okaa-sama! You said that there was something you had to tell us! You wouldn't tell me unless Hoshi and Nobuyuki were here too so what is it? Are you ok?" he asks. I don't get it? Okaa-sama doesn't keep secrets that often. So what is it that's making her wait until we're all together?

"Well you see, I found out some news a few days ago. You all know how I've been a sick lately. I wanted to make sure everything is ok an-"

"Okaa-sama! You're alright right? You're not gonna die right?" Nobuyuki asks as he stands up on his chair. He's the youngest and definitely the clingiest to Okaa-sama. She smiles and walks over to him. She gently pats his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry. In fact, I couldn't be better. You see, all of you are going to have another brother or sister soon." She says. Nii-san looks up shocked and Nobuyuki looks confused. I'm not sure what to think. I don't mind my siblings. But another sibling might just be too much. Nii-san spoke up first.  
"So what is it? A brother or a sister? Either way I bet it won't be as annoying as the siblings I already have." He said which made Nobuyuki glare at him.

"I'm not sure yet. It will be a while until I know but when I do you'll have to help me think of a name ok?" Okaa-sama told us. We nodded and went back to breakfast. It took about ten minutes until someone spoke again.

"Okaa-sama, where do babies come from?" Nobuyuki asks. Okaa-sama starts to blush and Otou-sama starts to choke on whatever he was eating. I don't get it. I mean, I asked a long time ago and both Okaa-sama and Otou-sama did the exact same thing then too. Then they said that they would tell me when I was older. I'm seven now. Isn't that old enough? I looked at Nii-san who seemed to not know either and was looking at Otou-sama expectantly.

"W-Well uh, you see kids. M-Mommies and Daddies have to love each other very much to have a baby. So well, uh, as shinobi we uh… use a jutsu to get a baby!" Otou-sama tells us. Okaa-sama gives him a questioning look and sighs.

"But wait, if that's how shinobis get babies, what about other people? How do they get babies?" Haku asks. I turn to see what Otou-sama is going to say when he jumps up.

"Hey, look, aren't your friends coming over today? They'll be here soon so you two better go get ready for them! We can talk about this later!" he says and nervously laughs as he leaves the kitchen. I still am confused. What the big deal about where babies come from? In any case I go back to my room and get dressed. I grab a few kunai and run out. At that moment I hear someone knocking at the door. I hear Nii-san running to the door. It sounds like Nobuyuki is following him to try and see our friends. I can already hear Nii-san yelling at Nobuyuki to go away. I better try and help.

"Nii-san! I wanna meet them too! It's not fair! You and Nee-chan get to do everything! I wanna train too!" Nobuyuki yells

"Shut up! We're training because we're going to be tested soon! I can't have my stupid little brother running around and annoying us! Go away and Hoshi will hang out with you later!" Nii-san says. He always makes Nobuyuki go to me for everything. Why can't he actually act like a big brother for a change? I sneak by them and go answer the door. Raiden-kun, Amaterasu-chan, and Leki-chan are all here with their ninja gear.

"Hey Hoshi! How are you? Your house is really cool!" Leki-chan says and I smile a little. Amaterasu-chan looks around and I guess she seems interested. But this is nothing compared to the Uchiha mansion I guess. Raiden-kun doesn't seem to be really caring about what it looks like. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Ohayo Hoshi-chan, we're ready to train when you are." He says. I nod and lead everyone inside the house and through it to the backyard where we train. Since this is the Hokages mansion it has a lot of obstacle courses and stuff. Everyone gasps as the see all the training equipment we have.

"M-Most of this stuff I can't use yet, my Otou-sama uses it a lot. But we're still allowed to train here so it's ok." I tell them and they nod.

"So Hoshi-chan, where is that dobe of a brother you have?" Raiden-kun asks.

"I'm right here teme!" Nii-san yells as he runs over to us. Nobuyuki still running right behind him. He tackles Nii-sans leg and makes him trip.

"Nii-san you said a bad word! I'm gonna tell Okaa-sama unless you let me stay here!" Nobuyuki threatens. I sigh as everyone else starts laughing. Nii-san looks really mad now.

"You little- You are dead if you tell Okaa-sama! Do you hear me?" Nii-san yells at him. Leki-chan taps me on my shoulder as she tries to stop laughing.

"Hoshi, is that your little brother? He looks a lot like you. Except he has your brothers eyes." She tells me and I nod.

"Yes, he's my little brother. His name is Nobuyuki. Sorry about him, he wants to train with us but if we let him he really will only just get in the way." I tell my friends. They nod and laugh as Nii-san finally convinces Nobuyuki to go away. It ends up with him bribing Nobuyuki with some candy. He runs off and Nii-san turns back to all of us.

"Sorry about my little brother. He's a real pain. I just couldn't get it through to him that he couldn't stay with us. Cause this training is gonna be really hard! No way would he be able to keep up!" Nii-san says. Raiden-kun steps forward and smirks.

"Hn, if it's the way you train, I bet that kid would have no problem keeping up. Your so weak anyone could beat your training method!" Raiden-kun says. I start backing away because I know that now Nii-san is going to be really mad.

"What did you say? I'm way stronger that you teme! I'll prove it! You. Me. Sparring match. Right here. Right now!" Nii-san yells and gets into a fighting stance. Raiden-kun sighs but gets into one too.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." Raiden-kun says. I don't want to watch them fight. I'm scared. I don't want either of them getting hurt…

Haku POV

Ha! That sucker! He has no idea how strong I am. I doubt I'll even need to use my new power! This'll be easy! I run at him and get ready to punch him. He dodges and then tries to punch me. I jump out of the way and then go for attacking him again.

We keep doing this for about ten minutes. Neither one of us landing any of our blows. I watch carefully and see that Raiden is starting to get tired of this. Suddenly he starts making handseals. Oh crap! I don't even know what jutsu he uses. I start to back away. Come on! I studied this! The Uchiha clan were known for some kind of jutsus. But what was it?

"Katon: Fireball jutsu!" Raiden yells as he blows fire at me. I jump and run to escape but a bit burns my arm. It's nothing that bad. I can still fight. But in this match, I shouldn't try kage-bunshin. If I screw it up I'll just waste chakra. I need something else. Then it hits me. The new power! That's it! I can show off my new strength here! I close my eyes and start focusing.

"_Come on! You said all I had to do was focus and I'll get the power! Where is it? I feel the same!"_ I yell in my head. Suddenly, a punch hits my face ad I go flying back. Damn! That teme hit me when I was gathering my chakra! I fall back and hit the ground.

"Nii-san!" Hoshi yells as she runs over to me. I sit up and try to push her away but she stays and pushes me back down.

"Stop it! You two shouldn't fight anymore! This is too much! Now you're both hurt!" she yells. I look up and see the Leki and Amaterasu are over helping Raiden. He sits up and brushes the dirt off like it's nothing.

"Fine, I won anyway." He says and that really pisses me off. Hoshi looks at me again and walks over to him.

"I-I think we should stop. Come on. Raiden-kun, we have some bandages inside. You have a few cuts. I-I could treat them for you…" she says and starts to blush. Typical. No matter what she still is going to stutter and blush whenever she gets near him. He nods and stands up. They all start walking back to the house when Hoshi turns around and runs back to me.

"Nii-san, aren't you coming? You're hurt too. I'll hel-"

"Look forget it Hoshi! Go ahead with everyone else! I don't care. Just leave me alone!" I yell at her. She looks scared for some reason and runs back to the house.

_She's just a pain. And it's not like I need or want any of her help. Stupid demon. I hate her. She cares about Raiden more than she cares about me. Damn him! I hate Raiden! He should just go back where he came from and leave us all alone! _I yell with my thoughts. Suddenly I notice that I my hands had changed. They weren't my hands! Somehow they were now like claws! My body hurt. It felt like I was changing.

"It hurts! Stop it! Someone make it stop! M-My body… it's like it's burning!" I yell. No one answers. I close my eyes and try to drag myself to the house. I try and stand up but I fall. The ground is soft at least from the rain a few days ago. There are still some puddles. I drag myself over to one of them. I gasp as I see myself. My teeth, they're fangs now! My cheeks now have the same whisker markings that Otou-sama and Hoshi have all the time! The biggest thing is that my eyes have changed. I'm so used to my blue eyes that when I saw these eyes looking back at me I jumped back and fell again. My blue eyes were gone. Replaced with two blood red eyes glaring back at me.

_Hoshi must have been scared of me when she saw my eyes! I don't understand! What is happening to me? What's going on? _I ask myself. I'm in too much pain to ask it allowed but I can't help but ask these questions. I suddenly hear laughter. It's the same laughter I've heard before. But I've never heard it while I was awake.

_**"You really are pathetic. I can't believe how weak you are! You somehow have managed to be too weak to use me in your fight! It's alright I guess. Your anger has made my power come out. You should have listened to your sister. She knew what was going to happen. Oh well, to late for her to do anything now…"**_ The voice says. I stand up again. Trying to walk to the house. I need help. In need Otou-sama. I start yelling again. What ever this thing is. It's taking over me. It hurts! It really hurts me! I just want it to end!

"P-Please… M-Make it stop!" I yell.

"Haku! Hang on!" It's Otou-sama. He came and is now standing over me. Hoshi is next to him and I can tell she's crying.

"Nii-san. G-Gomen… I should have told you. I-I just didn't want to hurt you. You're right. I am just an annoying pain. I let it hurt you! I-I'm really sorry Nii-san!" She cries. I don't get it. She knew about this? How? What is happening to me?

Otou-sama is making a lot of handseals. They're so fast. I don't know what he's doing. He puts his hand on my forehead and all of a sudden all the pain is gone. I try to sit up but Otou-sama keeps me down.

"W-What happened to me? Otou-sama? I-I'm going to be ok right?" I ask nervously. He ignores my question and turns back to Hoshi.

"Did you tell your friends to leave Hoshi?" He asks.

"Yes… I-I said Nii-san was hurt and that he needed to go and make sure he was ok. They understood and left." She tells Otou-sama. Great. Now Raiden is going to think I'm a wimp for getting hurt so easily. I try and move again but I notice I'm still a little sore. Otou-sama picks me up and carries me back into the house and to my room. Okaa-sama is waiting for use there.

"Naruto what happened to him? Did it hurt him? Tell me!" She yells at Otou-sama who just puts me on my bed. I feel bad. Okaa-sama looks like she's been crying. She was crying over me? Did I really hurt her? She sits beside my bed and gently touches my head. I wince in pain because everything still hurts a little. I guess that makes her even more upset because she starts crying again and hugs Otou-sama. He sighs and hugs her back.

"Haku. Rest a bit. But you need to know what happened. It's been a secret to try and keep you safe. But now we have to tell you about it. So you can understand why you and Hoshi have been kidnapped so many times. It's not just because you're our kids. You have the same thing that Hoshi does. Haku I'm sorry. It's my fault. But you really are just like Hoshi. You also, are the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."

**Gasp! Ok. Now, gonna leave you with that for a while. Come on people. Now that I am writing again, more reviews story I work on the most. You're just lucky I have slight writers block on my other story right now. Anyway, please review! Thanks!**


	14. Understanding

**I don't own Naruto and Leki was the idea of San child of the wolves. I do have Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

Last time: _"__Haku I'm sorry. It's my fault. But you really are just like Hoshi. You also, are the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi."_

Understanding

Haku POV

"I-I… I'm a jinchuuriki?" I ask Otou-sama as I start to tremble. He nods.

"Yes, I'm sorry Haku, I'm really sorry."

"I don't understand. How can I be a jinchuuriki? It's only you and Hoshi! I'm normal! I'm not a freak like Hoshi! I'm not a d-" I try and finish my sentence but waves of pain keep coming like they did earlier. I curl up into a ball and start crying again. Okaa-sama is crying too.

"Haku, calm down! You can't keep getting worked up like this right now or the kyuubi's chakra will keep trying to escape." Otou-sama tells me. I nod and try my best to calm down and listen to him and slowly the burning feeling starts to fade away. When it's finally gone I sit up with a little bit of pain. Okaa-sama gets up and hugs me. I hug her back because I feel horrible. I made her and Otou-sama worry about me so much. But I'm still confused. Why do I have the kyuubis chakra in me?

"Otou-sama, I promise I'll do everything I can to stay calm but, could you please explain what's going on?" I ask quietly. I'm not sure about anything anymore. I just want everything to go back like how it was earlier. I want it to stay how it was here until a hour ago.

"Alright, you see Haku, when both you and Hoshi were born neither of you had the Kyuubi. The most Hoshi had was the whisker marks on her cheeks. At that point I guess they were jut birthmarks. Originally I thought you two would just grow up like average children. I didn't want you two to go through what I had to when I grew up. Okaa-sama was lucky. She was the one who didn't have go through what I did and what sadly, what Hoshi and you are going to be affected by. You were too young to remember it but you both released the chakra before. Your grandfather was about to put the caged bird seal on you and your sister. But you both got so upset that the chakra was released. As the years have gone on my seal has weakened. I didn't realize it at the time but when you were still very young the chakra from the Kyuubi was coming out. It went for the nearest thing with a newly developed chakra network. In that case, it was you and your sister." He told me. I just froze. I couldn't believe what I was being told. I don't want to believe.

"Hoshi needed to be told because she knew that if she wasn't strong enough both of you would have been put under the caged bird seal of the Hyuuga clan. I didn't want her to keep fighting it since once it was discovered that you both possessed the Kyuubi's chakra even if someone tried to put the seal on you it wouldn't have a single effect. The next day the seal would be gone completely thanks to the Kyuubi's amazing healing powers. She had to know what was the reason. I kept the secret from you because I wanted to give you something I didn't have something your sister dreamed of. A normal life. It's been hard for her. And it was hard for me. You didn't ever really notice it did you Haku? All the looks your sister would get as she walked down the streets in the village. It's alright that you didn't notice. It had nothing to do with you until now. But now that you know I'll start working with you to teach you what Hoshi knows. She has trained so the Kyuubi's power won't take over. You can learn too." He says. I shake my head as I feel tears come again.

"Otou-sama, I-I just want this to stop. I don't want to do any weird training. I want everything to go back to the way it was. I don't want to be a jinchuuriki!" I cry as more and more tears fall. Okaa-sama hugs me closer. I just cry for a while as I let everything sink in. I'm just really tired now. Otou-sama finally gets up and gently rustles my hair and smiles.

"Everything will be ok Haku. I promise you that." He says and that makes me smile. Suddenly his face changes. The smile fades and he looks confused or something.

"W-What is it? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I thought it would fade like before. But it seems this time, the marks are staying." He says. I get up and look in the mirror in my room to understand what he's talking about. I've seen it before. Just never on me. I saw pictures of Otou-sama when he was a genin and with these new marks I looked just like him. I now had the whisker marks that Otou-sama and Hoshi have. I try and smile but the whiskers on my face just make me feel unsure. I go back and sit on my bed. Still confused and tired after everything.

"Haku, you rest for a little while ok? We'll get you up in a little while." Otou-sama says as he takes Okaa-sama's hand and leads her out. I don't move. I'm too tired to even do that. Suddenly I realize I'm not alone in my room. Two people I completely forgot about are still standing there watching me. Hoshi is standing there, her eyes red from crying. Nobuyuki is standing there too. Hiding behind Hoshi incase I get upset again.

"Go away. I don't want to see either of you." I say quietly but sternly.

"N-Nii-san-" Hoshi starts to say.

"I said get out of here Hoshi! Leave me alone! I don't want to see you! Just get lost!" I yell at her. Her eyes widen. Just like that day before. That day in the park when I disowned her as my sister in front of everyone. And just like before she cries and runs away. Nobuyuki stands there for another minute before running out too. I feel bad. I must have really upset her. It doesn't matter right now. I'm too tired to think about how Hoshi is probably crying to Okaa-sama and how I'll get punished later. Right now my mind is spinning. I lie down and curl into a ball under the covers. I just stay there and cry a little more. I don't know when, but I finally fall asleep.

Hoshi POV

I'm not mad at Nii-san for yelling at me. I understand that this must be really scary for him. I sit in my own room with my Byakugan activated as I watch my brother to make sure he's ok. He's crying now. I don't want him to know I'm watching but I just wish that I could do something to make him feel better. I just want him to stop crying.

I remember when we were really little. I would get scared easy but Nii-san was there and he would help me and make me feel safe. If I cried he would make me laugh again. I miss Nii-san from back then. He's not like that at all anymore. I wanted the two of us to become closer, but not like this. I wanted him to at least be fine and not know about the Kyuubi until he was a shinobi. Well, that dream is gone now.

I stay in my room and watch for another hour or so. He finally stops crying and is asleep. I quickly get up and go over to his room. As quietly as I can move next to him and gently stroke his head like Okaa-sama did to us when we were little and scared about something. He's dreaming. I can tell. I don't want to know what it's about. The way his face is, I think he's having a nightmare. I cry a little too. I don't want my brother to be upset. I want to do something, anything to help him so he won't feel like he's taking this burden all alone. I think back, trying to remember everything Otou-sama told me about how his life was when he was a kid. He was alone. Nii-san and I aren't even if he thinks we are. He starts turning and jump back so he won't wake up. He starts mumbling a little. I can't understand him.

"N-Nii-san? Are you awake?" I whisper. He doesn't answer which makes me think he's still asleep. Suddenly I remember from back when I was little, when Otou-sama first told me about the Kyuubi, he gave me something. He said when Nii-san found out he may need to borrow it. But he said that if we had it with us we would be safe and the Kyuubi won't be able to escape. I quickly leave his room and go back to mine. I take the gift Otou-sama gave to me, and a piece of paper. I write a note and go back to Nii-san. I leave the note and gift right next to his bed and leave, closing the door behind me. I hope he likes it.

Haku POV

I couldn't sleep very well. My dreams all night had nothing but screaming in them. In my dreams I was walking down the streets of the village with Hoshi. She was clinging to me as usual like of she was trying to be completely hidden from sight. I was yelling at her in my dream to stop but when I turned back to walk forward I saw it. For the first time I really noticed the looks on everyone's faces. When they looked at me they were fine. But when they saw Hoshi their eyes looked so cold. It was full of hate. Then I realized it wasn't just Hoshi, it was me too. They looked at me with eyes full of hate. I tried to run but it was everywhere.

It's morning now, I here Okaa-sama and Nobuyuki following her. I curl into a ball again. I really don't want to go to the academy today. Once people see my face and see the marks they'll realize that I'm like Hoshi now. Okaa-sama opens the door and sits down on my bed.

"Haku-chan, wake up. You have to get ready to leave soon." She says

"I-I don't feel good. I think I'm sick. Can I please stay home?" I ask and she just smiles at me.

"I'm sorry Haku, but you need to go. You may be scared but I know you can be brave." She tells me. I still don't want to go but I don't want to fight about this. I nod and sit up. She leaves and turns on the light so I won't go back to sleep. I rub my eyes and turn to get out of my bed when I notice something on the floor. A piece of paper with something wrapped inside of it. I open it and something falls out. I ignore it and read the note.

_"Nii-san, I want you to have this. Otou-sama gave it to me when I first found out I have the Kyuubi in me. He says this was from the __Shodai Hokage. It's to protect us if the Kyuubi's chakra comes out. I don't know how but Otou-sama says that if we were it and the chakra takes over we can be saved. I want you the feel like you can still be yourself. Everything can stay the same. I hope you like the gift. Hoshi."_

I look down at the thing that was wrapped up in the paper. It's a necklace. Otou-sama used to wear it. I've seen it in a lot of pictures before. It will help me? I don't understand. But still, Hoshi gave this to me. I remember seeing her with it. She really likes this necklace. But she gave it to me. She wants me to be ok. I smile a little as I get up and get ready to go. When I get downstairs everyone is already up. Hoshi sees me and looks away. I grab an apple and my bag.

"Come on Hoshi. We're gonna be late!" I yell. She nods as she grabs her stuff and runs after me. We walk in silence for a while. Everyone in the street is watching us. I see the glares they give Hoshi and now, I see them glaring at me too. They know about what is sealed inside of me just from the new marks on my face. I try to avoid them but it's endless. I get it now. This is what Hoshi has always dealt with. While I was just carefree and mean to her because she had powers I didn't understand.

"Hey, Hoshi…" I mumble quietly. She jumps and looks a little nervous.

"H-Hai Nii-san?"

"Here." I say as I take the necklace out of my pocket and hold it out to her.

"Thank you, I-It means a lot, really. But I can't have it. I understand everything now that I know I'm a jinchuuriki too. And well, I'm sorry. I've been a horrible brother to you. I need to try and be stronger on my own, but not take it so far I just hurt people. So let me try on my own to keep myself under control. I know you like that necklace. So keep it. And at the most, you think I could borrow it sometime?" I ask her. She smiles, It's a real smile. She's really happy as she takes the necklace.

"H-Hai Nii-san! You can borrow it whenever you want. And thank you, I really do like this necklace." She says. I feel really good now. I made her smile like this. I think that this is the first time I've done a good job as a big brother in a long time.

We finally arrive at the academy. I sigh. Once people see my face they'll figure it out. I'm going to be treated a lot differently now. I'm not going to lie. I'm scared about this.

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

**Hi people, it's been a while huh? It feels good to write a new chapter. Well there were a few reasons why it's been a while. First of all, starting sophomore year in high school. Stressful since let's just say last year didn't go off with a firework show. It wasn't good so I'm trying hard to prove myself to my parents. Second, I personally have been going through some rather scary moments recently. With my best friend going into a state of serious depression I'm up late many nights now trying to comfort her as she's crying. And last but ABSOULUTELY not least, after the turn out of reviews last chapter, I have felt completely unmotivated to write anything. Seriously, I don't know if you were all busy or something, but after only getting two reviews on a chapter that I thought was one of the most important chapters that people would want to comment on I felt like I got nothing. I'd like to thank ****Lord of Hearts and rafiki20 for being the only two to review. This chapter was for them. Anyway, I need reviews, you can tell me it's crap. I don't care. I just need reviews so I know where I should go with the story. Alright, sorry it's taking so long. Still looking for beta readers if anyone wants to. Please review**


	15. Siblings

**Hey! It's been a while since I updated I know but I've been busy! Sorry, first off, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! I have felt inspired to write for a very long time just never had the time Ok here's the next chapter! I don't own Naruto and Leki was the idea of San child of the wolves. I do have Hoshi, Haku, Nobuyuki, Masaki, Chiasa, Sora, Taro, Cho, Azami, Yuichi, Kohaku, Shika, Akio, Amaterasu, and Raiden.**

Siblings

Haku POV

This is going to be a really bad day. I should have been more convincing when I was trying to fake sick. Now everyone is going to be staring at me the entire day. When it comes to after school I'll actually have to run home with Hoshi so neither of us get beaten up. It's official, my life is over now.

As we walk into the building it seems like everyone is normal. No one is staring yet. Everyone is just running around and getting ready to get to their classes. So far this is fine. Hoshi and I walk into the classroom and she goes and takes her seat waiting for Amaterasu and Leki to get here. I sigh and walk over to my usual friends. Taro is the first one to see me and my new whiskers. He nudges Masaki, who taps Yuichi who has always seemed to have that telepathic bond twins have that Hoshi and I just ignore with each other usually and that makes Kohaku look at me too.

"H-Hey guys what's up?" I ask as casually as I can.

"Haku what the hell is up with those marks? I know Hoshi is your sister but even you hate her and deny that you're related. You do know that everyone is going to make fun of you now since you have those on your face." Taro says.

"He's got a point. But why do you have them on anyway? Hoshi and the Hokage have them because they have demons sealed inside of them. So why did you get them on your face?" Kohaku asks. Oh great, not even five minutes into school and I'll be forced to tell everyone why these things are on my face! I look over at Hoshi who has been watching us. She looks away but I can tell she heard that I've told my friends I hate her so she must be feeling bad now. I'll apologize later.

"I-It's a long story, don't ask ok?" I beg them hoping that they'll drop it.

"Come on! Just tell us! Look if you don't then soon people will just think you're a demon freak like your sister." Yuichi says. I try and ignore him. I try to think that I can deny this longer. I see Hoshi again and she is smiling at me. I feel a little better but then I see the faces of my friends and I freeze. I don't want them to hate me, I don't want to change…

"W-What is with you guys? These are just scars! I-I was in the forest this weekend training with Otou-sama and I accidentally fell into a thorn bush. I just got cut and in a few days they'll be nothing left!" I yell at them. I start to feel uneasy. Like before. Damn, I really do have to be careful about my anger for a little while until I'm used to this. I see Hoshi looking away, she's probably upset at me know for not telling the truth. I'll do it. I really will, but I need a little more time. That's it. We start getting ready and the Uchiha's come in. Raiden is looking at me curiously. I look away. I need to make him go along with my lie. If anyone knows that I was with him and before that I didn't have these marks more rumors will spread. I make eye contact with him for a minute and look away. He doesn't seem hostile just curious as he sits next to Hoshi. The class starts and I already begin to panic as I get ready to run when the bell rings for lunch so I can hide somewhere outside.

Hoshi POV

I don't understand, why did Nii-san lie to them? It's not like denying this will help him. It'll be harder in the end. Raiden-kun saw them. He saw the whiskers on Nii-san's face. I don't know if anyone has told them about the demon inside Otou-sama, Nii-san and I. He probably doesn't know since if he did I'm sure he wouldn't still even acknowledge me. Then again, I don't know why he's so kind to me already. A girl like me friends with the heir to the powerful Uchiha clan, it's odd even though I am possibly next heir to the Hyuuga clan. Yet, I'm still the demon brat, that will never change.

The class goes on and we learn about the history of the village. Pretty boring because I had to learn about my clan's history and that led me to read the villages history too so everything he was saying I know. Nii-san seems distant, like he's not listening. I'm only taking these notes for him to use later. He keeps moving around in his seat and looking at the clock. He's going to make a run for it when the bell rings.

The second it does he flies out but it looks normal since he always does that. I sigh and put my things away.

"Ne, Hoshi-chan, what happened to Haku anyway? I mean, his face, it's like yours now." Raiden-kun says as he looks at the door that Nii-san just ran out of.

"I-It's nothing really. Please don't talk about it. I-It makes me feel nervous, and it gets Nii-san upset…" I tell him and blush a little. He nods and smiles.

"Sure, I won't do anything to upset you Hoshi-chan. I promise." He looks at me and grabs my hand and walks out of the classroom.

Everyone always stares at Raiden-kun. He's so popular because he's the heir to such a powerful clan. All the girls are always trying to talk to him. He just ignores them and calls them annoying whenever they try. Yet he takes my hand and walks down the hall in front of everyone. Ignoring all the stares we get. I always feel nervous so I try to hide behind him. I know he doesn't mind. He likes protecting me. I haven't been bullied that much anymore since Raiden-kun started coming here. Suddenly, Leki-chan and Amaterasu-chan coming running towards us.

" Hey Hoshi! Are you ready for lunch?" Leki-chan asks me. I smile and hold up my bento.

"Sure, we can go now." I say as start to let go of Raiden-kun's hand. Amaterasu-chan quickly steps forward and whispers something in Leki-chan's ear. I couldn't hear what she said but suddenly Leki-chan walks away.

"Actually, we have to do some uh, stuff… W-We'll see you later!" she yells and Amaterasu-chan runs after her. I'm pretty confused. One look at Raiden-kun and I know he doesn't get it just like I don't.

"W-Well, if you don't mind, you and I could eat together Raiden-kun." I say.

"Sure, come on Hoshi-chan." he says as starts walking. I hold his hand a little tighter and smile.

He leads me outside under a tree that's a little bit away from the academy. Even before he came here I would always come to this spot to eat lunch. It's still hard for me to be with the others. Many people still pick on me. Not as much as before but still there are too many to sit out in the open without asking for trouble. We sit down and eat in silence. I don't mind, Raiden-kun doesn't talk a lot, but it's nice. I just like being with him. He looks up and me and I think he's blushing a little.

"I-Is something wrong Hoshi-chan? Why are you staring at me?" he asks. I look away as I start to turn red.

"G-Gomen! I-I didn't mean to be staring at you… r-really, gomenasai Raiden-kun…" I mumble as quietly as possible. He laughs.

"It's fine Hoshi-chan. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He says. He always smiled at me. It feels comforting.

"I'll be right back, I just need to go grab something I left inside. Stay here ok?" he tells me and I nod. He runs away and I sit there smiling as I watch him go.

The second he leaves I notice that everyone has been watching the two of us, now they are only watching me. I try to hide behind he tree but it doesn't help. There's a huge group of girls watching and glaring at me. I can only know Shika and Cho in that group but they look like they're mad too. I don't understand. Why are they mad at me? They all stand up and start walking towards me. This is bad, this is really bad. Where did Raiden-kun go? I need him…

A girl with short brow hair and blue eyes is standing in front of me. She has three girls on both sides and more behind her. Shika and Cho are standing behind them too. They don't look as mad as the others but still, they don't look happy with me.

"You, Uzumaki Hoshi right? Get up right now!" the girl in front says as two of the girls drag me to my feet.

"H-Hai? W-What is it? D-Do you need something from me?" I ask nervously. I try to calm down. But I'm shaking.

"Yes, we're going to ask this nicely this time but if you keep this up then we will have to be forceful, all we want is for you to stay away from Raiden-kun!" she yells at me. I don't understand. Why do they want me to keep away from him?

"We know he doesn't know that know about you little… issue, that monster you keep." She says. I keep trembling. She's going to tell. She'll ruin this for me. No one wants me to be happy here. They all just don't care. They want to see me suffer.

"So here is you're one and only chance. Stay away fro him you demon freak. If you dare to come near _our_ Raiden-kun ever again we'll tell him your secret!" she says and everyone else is cheering her on. I can feel tears coming to my eyes. I don't want to leave Raiden-kun. He's so important to me. I don't want to go back to the loneliness I felt before he was with me. They start to leave and leave me behind.

"N-No… I-I… I won't." I whisper but it's loud enough for those girls to hear me. They turn back and glare at me. I notice the Shika and Cho start moving away from them. Like they don't want to be part of what's going on anymore.

"What did you just say?" the girl asks me.

"I-I… I said I won't. Y-You can't make me stop being friends with Raiden-kun. I'm allowed to be friends with who ever I want." I tell them as some confidence starts to come into my voice. I don't want to be pushed around anymore. I want to be in control of what I do.

"You're a freak! A piece of demon scum! You don't even have a right to live! My parents have told me all about how you're nothing but a burden to this entire village!" The girl yells while her group behind her looks a little nervous but still seem ready to back her up.

"You know, that's what people used to tell Otou-sama, they said he was worthless and would never be good at anything. Now he's the Hokage and everyone one looks to him. I can be like that too. I want to be like that, and I'll start now. I won't let you push me around and I won't let you tell me who I can or can't talk to!" I yell at them. The girls look a little unsure but they still seemed determined. A lot of other people are coming near us now. I need to get out of here. If I don't, there will be a fight and even if I'm one of the top in the class I can't take on everyone here.

"You got a lot of nerve to say that. But now we're going to have to make sure you stay away from him." she says. A bunch of the people push me down and a few people hit me as I try to block them. It's too much. I can't do this alone. Yet, I don't want to run away. I want to show that I can be strong.

People keep hitting me. I've managed to hit a few people hard enough that they've backed off but there are still too many.

"Look, we were trying to be nice. But now that chance is gone. You're dead you hear me?" The girl screams at me as she kicks me in the stomach. I fall back but someone catches me. I look up to see who it is and smile the when I see his face.

"Nii-san…"

Haku POV

Hoshi looks up at me as I catch her so she won't fall again.

"Hey you ok Hoshi?" I ask as I help her to her feet. She smiles and nods. She has some cuts on her but she's mainly ok.

"Nii-san, thank you…" she says and I nod.

"Hey you! Get lost kid! That girl is a demon. She wants to hurt our Raiden-kun! We need to get rid of her. Besides, even with your help, you can't beat all the kids here. There are too many people here that want her gone." The girl that was beating up Hoshi yells at me. I smile and stand in front of Hoshi.

"I don't even need her. I'm the son of the Hokage! I'm the strongest one here! You can't beat me. I won't let you hurt my sister…" I say with as much confidence I have. They look at me and laugh a little. A boy who I used to hang out with steps forward, I think his name is Daichi.

"Hey Haku, you used to hate her. You even picked on her in front of us. So why the change? I thought you never wanted anything to do with your demon sister." he says and others nod. I look around and Hoshi looks at me nervously. I smile at her and take a deep breath.

"I care about her, because I was wrong. I'm closer to her than I thought…" I say as I lift my head up and show off the marks on my cheeks that match Hoshi's. Everyone figures it out since everyone knows that the marks represent Hoshi as a jinchuriki. So they know about me now too. Daichi comes to the front of everyone and looks angry.

"So you're a freak just like her! Then I'll fight you myself!" he says and runs at me. I can beat him. All he knows are basic jutsu that the academy has taught. But I've never seen his taijutsu. But it doesn't matter. I'll beat him easy! I run to meet him but a few others come and attack too. I hit one of them but three people hit me at once and I fall back.

"Nii-san! Are you ok?" Hoshi asks as I try and get back up on my feet. I nod and look as more people are stepping forward to try and fight. I can't do this alone. Hoshi looks scared and tired for everyone hurting her so I don't think I can ask her for help. I know enough jutsus I could blow everyone away. But I promised I would never use them on my friends until they were genin. I have an option, but it's never worked before so I don't think it would work now.

"Alright! Now we can beat up both the demons in our school!" Daichi yells and the girl who was the first to try and beat up Hoshi steps forward too. Well, it looks like I don't have many other options. I'll have to give it a shot. I smile and make the hand signs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" I yell and close my eyes expecting the usual dead looking clones to appear once the smoke clears. I open my eyes, amazed to see five clones of me standing in front ready to attack.

"Nii-san you did it! You finally did it!" Hoshi yells as runs up to me. I smile at her.

"Well duh! I'm not gonna let any of these losers hurt you, imouto." I say to her. She seems to freeze for a second but smiles at me as she makes the same hand signs.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" she yells and five clones of her appear. Everyone is watching us. The people we were fighting look worried. We charge at them and some fight while others run. Hoshi is being reckless, very unlike her. She's letting her clones attack and not care about getting hit. They start to vanish very quickly. Suddenly there's only her left and that girl who was first bullying her comes in ready to kick her. I try and run to help her but someone beats me to it. He stands in front of her holding the other girls foot and giving her a glare of death. I smile at him.

"Well teme, nice of you to show up." I say and laugh a little.

"Hn, well you're too weak to protect her, so someone has to dobe. Now, someone tell me why everyone is trying to hurt Hoshi-chan…" Uchiha Raiden says to the group as he pushes the girl who was trying to hurt Hoshi away. She looks scared but stands up.

"Raiden-kun! That girl is a demon! She is the Kyuubi that attacked our village years ago! Her and her brother are just freaks that don't need to be here! We need to get rid of them!" she says. I sigh, now even those Uchiha are going to hate us. I look over at Hoshi. She looks like she's just been stabbed. Tears start falling and she curls up into a ball. I run over and try to help but I have no idea what to say. I look at Raiden and wait for him to talk.

"Did you think I didn't know about the demon sealed in them? My father was their father's original teammate in the past, he knew and he told me. And do you really think I care? They are both still people. No one should have to suffer like they have." He says he looks back at me and Hoshi. He looks at Hoshi and his eyes soften like they always do when he sees her. He looks at me and I can see now. He doesn't hate me, but we understand each other, even if only a little.

"Also, if you ever, try and hurt either of them again… I'll fight all of you myself!" he yells at them and everyone seems to jump back. Her turns slightly and I see why they're scared. Raiden has now learned to activate his sharingan. Everyone quickly runs away not wanting to deal with the furious Uchiha. He walks over to us where Hoshi is still crying.

"Are you both ok?" he asks. I nod and Hoshi stands up and hugs him. He slowly hugs her back an- wait, is he blushing? I didn't really think this kid could feel kindness. Weird.

"They won't bother you again, any of them. Don't worry…" Raiden says to Hoshi. She nods and tries to stop crying. I get up and brush the dirt of myself.

"I trust you Uchiha, hurt her and I'll kill you got it?" I say to him he nods and Hoshi looks up and is obviously confused.

"N-Nii-san… I-I… thank you, you stood up for me. You even called me 'imouto' again. You haven't done that since we were little…" she says. Her eyes are sparkling through her tears. She looks really happy. I'm glad. I nod and walk away. Looks like Hoshi and I, can finally be close again, the way siblings are supposed to be.

**OMG LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!! Lol anyway, hope this was good! The next chapter is going to be a time skip. Like to when they are going to be 12 (remember they are 7 right now). So thank you all so much for reading! Please review! **


	16. update

I know, everyone's probably annoyed at me for not updating in forever and when I do add something it's just an authors note. Even I hate these but I feel them necessary. This past year has had a lot of hard times. My best friend was going through serious depression, which led to a few suicide attempts and I was trying to do everything in my power to help her. After all this is better now, but with worrying about her my grades this year have slipped so I have had to work extra hard to try and finish this year on a good note. After next wed I will be done with my school year and only have plans to leave for two weeks later this summer. But I'm filled with ideas in head for my stories and have an idea for a new story all together. I don't want to and thus will not be abandoning any of my stories but I'll be taking this summer to work on them. Thanks to anyone who still has me on their alerts or favorites my stories. I promise to be updating again with a real chapter very soon!


End file.
